Forest Children
by Geu23
Summary: Roy is a Forest Child and is happily married to Riza. But she is caught in an accident that leaves her unable to have children. They go to a park and there they meet Ed , another Forest Child. Life becomes unpredictable with Ed around. AU On Hold
1. The Fateful Accident

_******~!?WainGuy?!~ here! New fic New plots and new schemes!! This is RoyRiza and (mostly) Parental!RoyEd as well as Parental!RizaEd. On with the first chapter! Dont forget to comment!!**** New story up and here are the explanations. Read them carefully because it will help with the story, trust me! This story takes place in Amestris.**_

_**1) Forest children are born every ten years and there aren't any limits to how many are born a year.  
2) Forest children age rapidly when they are young but they then stop growing. They grow very, very slowly after the point of 20, meaning a forest child could be 40 and still look 20.  
3) They are born with only 2 senses. The other senses develop later. The first 2 senses will be the strongest and they vary for every forest child. The 3****rd**** one develops when they are 2 years old, then the 4****th**_**_ sense develops when their 4 years old and then the last one develops when they are 5.  
4) Forest children have their own animal form, a form in which they can transform into whenever they want but they only have 1.  
5) They can control up to 2 elements from the forest. Elements: Earth, Water, Lightning, Fire, Wind.  
6) Forest children seek out lush, green environments due to their connection with the forest.  
7) They are born like every other human being, but they are identified with a special birthmark like the forest's mark, an acorn (of all things the forest would pick...) on their body._**

**_On with Chapter 1~!_**

**_Disclaimer for all the chapters!  
Do NOT own FMA!_**

**The Fateful Accident**

**Wednesday, 12:45pm,  
23rd May 1934,  
Outskirts of Central,  
Mustang Manor.**

Roy Mustang was happily married to Riza Hawkeye, the one woman that manage to capture his heart, the woman he cared for with all his heart, the woman who was caught in an accident.

Roy had rushed to the hospital when his best friend, Maes Hughes, had came running into his office and told him the news. Roy dismissed his work before driving to the hospital.

**Wednesday, 12:56pm,  
23rd May 1934,  
Central Hospital,  
With Roy Mustang.**

When he entered the white walls of the hospital, with Hughes right behind him, he went straight to the front desk and demanded to know what had happened to his wife. The nurse shuttered and when he got the whole story, he was pale and shaking all over.

Riza. His Riza was injured very, very badly. She had managed to protect a young pedestrian while she took the impact of the accident. A car had crashed into her and she was sent flying. She went through a shop window, the glass shattering and cutting her skin and worse still, the metal shutter came loose and slammed right into her abdomen, splitting her skin open.

He was led – by Hughes – to the waiting room where they waited and waited and waited. Finally after what felt like decades, a doctor approached them and they both stood up. It was very clear that he had just come out of the operating room as his white uniform had smudges of drying blood and his entire posture spelt exhaustion.

"Are you here for the young woman?"

Roy nodded, not trusting his lips as they felt like rubber. Hughes was behind him and looked between the doctor and his best friend, his face etched into a mask of concern and worry. The doctor sighed and looked at them both carefully.

"What's your relationship with the young woman?"

"Husband," Roy muttered.

"Friend," Maes said, nodding his head to Roy.

The doctor nodded.

"I am Doctor Charles," the doctor introduced himself, right hand offered to the men.

"Roy Mustang."

"Maes Hughes," Maes said, shaking the doctor's hand as he introduced himself.

"I see... The young woman is alive but she isn't out of the woods just yet. There was a huge gash across her abdomen and there was internal bleeding. We had to immediately operate on her, to stop the bleeding. We managed to do so and we stitched the wound shut."

Roy paled greatly. What if he lost her? He could never move on. She was the most important person – besides Hughes – to him.

"Can... Can we... Can we please see her?"

The doctor nodded and placed a firm hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I should warn you, her wounds look worse than they really are. She was littered with scratches from the glass but worry not, we treated her to the best of our capabilities. Give her time and she'll recover. Now we have moved her to Room 226 but please wait for a nurse to guide you. They're still setting up the room. Be patient."

The doctor gave Roy a pat on the back before he moved on – probably to get changed and some rest. Maes looked at his friend and his eyes softened. He knew what his friend was going through. Riza was the only woman he cared for deeply. She was his wife and one of his best friends.

"Roy, everything's going to work out fine. Riza will pull through, she's a strong woman. She'll make it Roy."

Roy shook his head. "What if she doesn't? What if she's not going to pull through? What will happen then?"

Hughes remained silent. Being a Forest Child himself, he could understand what Roy was going through. Forest Children cared very deeply for their loved ones and especially their partner. Roy's partner was Riza and he was over the top worried about her.

Maes gripped Roy's shoulder and shook him. "Roy! Snap out of it! Don't give up! She's still here and you have to do everything you can to help her! Don't leave her alone, Roy!"

Roy looked at his best friend with wide eyes. He was about to respond when a nurse approached them.

"Mr. Mustang?"

Roy looked at the nurse and Maes followed him. The nurse took a step forward.

"Doctor Charles told me to bring you to the patient's room. Please follow me."

With that the nurse turned on her white heels before walking down the white corridors of the hospital. Maes and Roy exchanged a glance before Maes let go of Roy's shoulder and they both made their way after the nurse.

The walk was silent except for the occasional slamming of the door and the nurses and doctors making their way around the building. Finally Room 226 came into view and Maes felt his friend stiffened but continued to walk after the nurse.

When the door opened, Roy immediately stepped forward and went to his wife's side. She was littered with scratches and she was asleep – judging from the slow deep breathes with the rise and fall of her chest.

Roy plopped down on the closest chair and watched his wife with wide eyes. Maes looked at his friend before he looked at Riza. She was pale – nearly as pale as the white sheets that were draped on top of her – but she somehow looked neutral.

"Roy. She'll be fine. You won't lose her and believe me, she'll pull through. She always will."

Roy remained quiet, still looking at his wife. "I pray she does Maes... I don't know what I'll do without her..."

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 12:05pm,  
30th May 1934,  
Central Hospital,  
With Roy Mustang.**

It's been a week since the accident and Riza had awoken the next day and it was a great relief for Roy. He stayed with her the whole day but she was mostly asleep as the pain medicine did its job and kept the pain – and unfortunately her consciousness – at bay.

However due to the accident the doctor claimed that Riza would not be able to have her own children because of the angle at which the metal shutter had slammed into her abdomen. Riza was devastated as was Roy. But overall, Roy was glad that his wife had pulled through and today she can finally leave the hospital!

After signing the discharge papers, Riza was wheeled to the car park. Riza was looking out the window from the passenger seat, a depressed expression on her face, a faraway look in her eyes. Roy was driving, trying – as hard as he could – to focus on the road ahead.

"Riza dear, what's the matter?"

Riza remain quiet for a moment before she sighed and dragged her gaze away from the window and looked at her husband.

"You heard the doctor. I won't be able to have children of my own... I can't have children with you. I'm so sorry Roy," her voice cracked at the end, tears ran down her pale cheeks and she hugged her stomach.

Roy felt a pang of sorrow. Yes he wanted children, with Riza of course, but it affected Riza more than him. He pulled one hand off the steering wheel and held her trembling hands in his, rubbing them softly with his thumb.

"It'll be alright Riza. We'll pull through this. Trust me; we'll pull through this, together."

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Sorry if their OOC and I wasnt feeling too well when I typed this out... Please review... I'll update faster!! And poor Riza :( but for the sake of the story this happened. Dont worry, they'll be happy and just so you know Riza's a cop and Roy's a detective. And yes they live on the outskirts of Central and he does have a Manor, surrounded by lush green woods!!!_**

**_Till next time,  
~!?WainGuy?!~_**


	2. Emotions in the Water

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! On to Chapter 2!! Yayz!! Im happy at how the chapter turned out but I cried while doing it. I cant believe I tortured Riza and Roy! Please forgive me!! But let's start at the orphanage!!! Edo!!! Have fun and be sure to be comfortable when you read this chapter~ Review and the next chapter will be posted faster~~_**

**Emotions in the Water**

**Thursday, 07:55pm,  
31st May 1934,  
Rockbell Orphanage.**

_**Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.**_

**_Sshhhhh..._**

Rain poured mercilessly against the orphanage grounds. The sand pit was drenched, as was the playground; the slide, see-saws, swings and the tunnels. All the orphans stopped what they were doing, dropped what they held in their hands and ran for cover; to the warm shelter of the Rockbell Orphanage. All but one; a 4 year old boy.

His golden blonde bangs were soaked and clung to his small face; water seeped into his too big orange shirt and brown pants, making them cling to his small body. He was staring at the dark clouds with wide, curious golden eyes; his small face portrayed one of complete amazement.

He felt how the rain ran down his neck into his shirt, how it clung to his hair, how it made his clothes heavy and cling to his skin, how it felt wet against his skin, how it felt... absolutely wonderful!

His mouth was pulled into a wide smile and he spread his arms, as far as they were long, at his sides and he spun around in circles, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He danced, ran, played, jumped, skipped and all the while was silently laughing in the rain. The rain, it felt so free and...so wet! He felt so happy!

He was drenched to the bone, his clothes clung to his body like a second layer of skin, his hair was soaking wet, but who cared! It felt so _**good**_, so _**great**_, so _**wet**_, and so _**cool**_! Why was everyone running away to stay dry? The rain felt so _**great**_! There was no need to be scared of it! It was just harmless water!!

_**Sshhhhh...**_

The rain didn't let up and it kept pouring! The young 4 year old kept playing and smiling and silently laughing as he stayed in the rain! Wheee! It was so fun!! It was so wet! It was so --!!

"EDWARD!!"

The boy froze. Uh oh. Was he in trouble? He looked at the open door of the Rockbell orphanage and standing there was the one, the only, Granny Pinako. Her face was stern and she was looking at him. Uh oh, he was in trouble.

"Edward! Get inside this instant!"

But the boy didn't want to go and stayed rooted on the spot. He frowned and shook his head. The old woman sighed and frowned, her face as stern as ever.

"Edward –," he knew that tone and knew he was about to get in trouble so he took a small step back, "– if you don't get your short legs inside here now, you will be going to bed without any dinner tonight and you'll be grounded. For a week."

The boy didn't like that one bit. He glanced at the dark clouds one more time, a longing expression on his small face, before he quickly walked towards the door. He walked into the orphanage and the old woman examined his drenched wet state. He looked like a drowned puppy and he was leaving puddles of water on the floor already! He wasn't even in the orphanage for a minute and there were already puddles forming!

"What are we gonna do with you, Ed?"

The boy shrugged, not really caring about his wet state, in fact, he kindda liked it.

"No point in letting you get sick. You march that small behind of yours upstairs and take a hot shower immediately! Then get dressed and come down stairs. Make sure you dry that hair of yours. Dinner will be ready at," she glanced at the old clock by the door, "around 8:10."

The boy frowned at Granny Pinako when she mentioned his small size but went up the stairs anyway; he needed to get changed so that he could have dinner. However he paused at the window to look at the wet, soggy grounds of the orphanage. How he longed to be outside in the rain, he just wanted to be there in the rain and play. It had become a friend in that short time and it was his first time in the rain.

He sighed and continued up the stairs. Well, he'll play with the rain again in the future but now he wanted dinner and to get that he needed to shower quickly, get dressed and dry his wet hair.

**XxXxX**

**Saturday, 11:14am,  
2****nd**** June 1934,  
Mustang Manor.**

Riza Mustang put the phone down and looked at it for a moment. The call was from the police department and they had informed her that she is on leave until she is fully recovered. They told her to take her time to recover and wish her swift recovery.

Riza sighed before she slowly walked towards the stair. She could walk without the crutches but it would be slow and she didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Roy was asleep upstairs, he had a breakthrough with the case he was working on and it had spent his energy.

She entered their bed room and saw Roy asleep, in his other form; a black, sleek panther. She didn't mind him in his forest form as it suited him well. He was sleek, he was proud and he could be affectionate when he wanted to be. And she could clearly see the white acorn shape birthmark on his fluffy chest, right on top of his heart.

Riza looked at him fondly before she took a simple purple blouse, a pair of black pants and a towel. She carefully made her way pass her sleeping husband before she opened the bathroom door quietly. She looked over to her husband, still asleep, as she entered the blue bathroom and closed the door behind her with a small, almost inaudible '_click!_'

She placed her clothing on the bathroom hook, right behind the door, with her towel. She turned the tap on and washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her blonde hair. She twisted the tap and water stopped flowing from its silver opening and removing the pug to drain the water in the sink.

She carefully removed her pajamas and placed them on the shelf before she stepped into the shower, already on and pouring out warm water from the shower cap. The water stung slightly against her skin before her skin adjusted to the temperature and it was no problem.

She took a sponge – also blue – and poured soap onto it before she started to scrub her body clean. She paused when she was about to scrub her stomach. There was a huge scar there, a long gash cutting across her flat stomach. It was still there and would always be. She felt her vision swim as tears filled her copper eyes. It was because of this... this hideous scar that had robbed her of motherhood!

She scrubbed at the scar, hard, hoping that the soap could wash away such a terrible mark on her skin. Wash away the terrible truth that she didn't want to accept, wash away that terrible scar that had rendered her unable to have children.

She didn't notice the hot tears that fell from her eyes mixing with the warm water, she only felt complete anguish envelope her in a tight hug, gripping at her heart with its cold, cruel hands, twisting and squishing it. She didn't hear her sobs over the rushing water or feel the burn as the sensitive tissue was torn open with her hard scrubs. She didn't feel the warm blood flowing from the scar or hear the bathroom door open.

Suddenly something gripped her scrubbing hand and someone called her name. Everything was muffled and she felt so alone. Then strong, warm, pale arms wrapped around her, and her head was pressed into a rapidly wetting shirt that covered a pale chest. Her arms immediately wrapped around the body that held her. Her face pressed into the shirt and sobs raked from her.

A warm arm shifted and a hand played with her wet hair and murmured soft nothings into her ear. She realized that it was Roy holding her and she sobbed harder. She wasn't alone, she had Roy and he was there for her. Roy wouldn't be able to have his own children with her and she felt so horrible.

They stood together, embracing each other, feeling the loss and the hurt they shared, under the warm water pouring from the steel shower cap.

**XxXxX**

**Saturday, 11:20am,  
2****nd**** June 1934,  
Mustang Manor.**

Roy blinked the sleep away before he stretched and yawned. He slept well. He realized he was in his panther form and phased back into his human form. He stood up and grabbed a white shirt and his black shorts. Today was Saturday and it was his day off.

Yesterday was a huge success as he had finally managed to catch the Central Strangler; a killer that roamed Central, for the past 4 months and he strangled his victims – women around 20–35 years old and all the victims had brown hair – with an article of the victim's clothing. Then he'd rape the dead corpses and that was disgusting.

He looked around and noticed that his wife was not asleep on the bed. Maybe she's downstairs...

_**Sshhhhh...**_

_  
_Oh? She's in the shower... He walked to the door and placed his head against it and heard a sob. He pulled away and stared at the door. Was Riza crying? Roy knocked_._

"Riza? Are you alright?"

No answer but there were more sobs. He opened the door and entered the blue bathroom. Steam filled the room, the sounds of water and sobs.

He walked to the shower area and was stunned to see Riza crying and scrubbing harshly at her stomach, blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Riza!"

He gripped her scrubbing hand and yanked the bloody and soapy sponge out of her hand. Blood was flowing down her stomach and tears were running down her cheeks and mixing with the water. He stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her wet, shaking form. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her face into his already wet shirt.

"Sh. Sh. It's alright, Riza. I've got you. Don't worry, everything's alright. I'll be here for you; I'll always be here for you. I won't ever leave you, I promise." And he continued murmuring promises into her ears and she continued crying and sobbing.

He removed an arm and slowly brushed his hand through her soft, sleek, wet hair. It was a method his mother had used to calm his siblings and himself down. He would always be there for her and he was not going to leave Riza alone. He would die for her.

He stood there, under the water, hugging his injured wife as she cried her grief over her loss at becoming a mother of her own children. Roy hugged her tighter as he felt the tears fall from his own eyes.

"I will always be here for you Riza. I won't ever leave you; that I promise you with all my heart."

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and Im sorry for any OOCness... Review and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be posted soon! Thanks for the reviews!! And I got inspiration for this story from:  
1) a picture with Roy hugging a panther  
2) an urge for a Parental!RoyEd  
3) inspiration from my cats and the rain  
4) The jungle at the back of my house.  
That's about it I think... My imagination goes wild and this story formed in my head...  
_**

**_See ya real soon,  
~!?WainGuy?!~_**


	3. Unexpected Encounter in Central Park

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Thank you all for reading this far~~ Thank you to all that reviewed, alerted and fav-ed this story! I got motivated and here's the next chapter~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~ And I hope you have, so far, enjoyed how this story is going~ Now on to Chapter 3! FMA not mine! _**

**Unexpected Encounter at Central Park**

**Saturday, 07:27pm,  
2nd June 1934,  
With the Mustangs,  
at Central Park.**

The sky was slowly darkening - the sun's dying rays catching the clouds and lighting the sky with colours of yellow, orange, red and pink. Trees lined the brown tile pathway, their branches stretching up and meeting those of the trees on the opposite side. The shadows cast a serene look upon the park, even though a few people were still there. Parents called out to their children; people walked past, to their cars to drive home; ducks and birds were settling for the night.

A dog – more like a growing puppy – with black and white patches of fur trotted in front of its owners, Riza and Roy Mustang. The couple was silently walking behind the happy pup as they looked around the park with the sun's dying light.

Riza wore a light cream blouse with a short – but not too short – brown skirt with black heels. A brown handbag slung over her right shoulder. While Roy wore a fawn colored shirt with brown slacks with black shoes, one hand thrush into his pocket and the other one was holding his wife's hand. They walked close and took their time walking through the park, after their pet, Black Hayate.

The park was slowly becoming empty, people – mostly parents and their children – were leaving the park to go home – and their pets. The sky grew darker and it started to drizzle slightly but the couple didn't mind as did their dog.

Suddenly the dog's ears perked and it ran, barking and yapping all the way. It was soon out of sight and the couple stared at each other for a moment before looking at the clear path before they ran after the long gone dog.

"Black Hayate!"

"Get back here you mutt!"

They ran, following the dog tracks in the sandy pathway. The ground was slowly getting soaked from the light drizzle, that wasn't so light anymore.

'Where did that dog go?'

**XxXxXx**

**Saturday, 07:10pm,  
2nd June 1934,  
With Edward,  
between Rockbell Orphanage and Central Park.**

Ed looked at the orphanage and then looked at the park. The park looked so appealing and there were so many things that had so many different textures and places yet to be discovered. He frowned as he thought about what would happen if he went.

1) He'd have fun. Good.  
2) Granny Pinako would probably would be mad and scold him. Bad.  
3) He was curious about the park. So many people and so many animals – pets? – visited it so it must be fun. Good.  
4) Granny Pinako would probably ground him for a week. Bad.  
5) The park looked so exciting and he wanted to goo real bad. Good... or was it bad?  
6)... No more points for bad...

So there's more good than bad! To the park he will go! He glanced at the orphanage once more before he turned around and ran for the park.

This was gonna be one heck of an experience. Oh fun!

He walked – more liked ran – to the park and started to explore. Wheee! This was going to be fun! He looked at everything with wide curious eyes. Everything looked so cool! He watched the birds sit –? – in the grass and sleep. Then there were the bushes and the trees and flower beds and the dirt! They looked so clean and neat. Then it started to lightly drizzle but he didn't mind, he loved the rain and it was a dear friend of his. His mouth pulled into a small smile as he looked around the park. Wow! So many things to see!!

Then when he was in the middle of a glass field he heard a lot of barking and yapping from further up ahead. Was something going on? From the barking and yapping it sounded happy, so was something fun going on? Wait! I wanna join! I wanna have fun!

A small black and white dog came into view and ran straight to him before it sat in front of him, looking at him with puppy brown eyes. Eh? He squatted down and looked at the dog. What was so much fun? The dog tilted it head and its tongue lolled out of its jaws. Ed hesitantly placed his small hand on its head and it ruffed. You like that? The dog rubbed his head against his hand. So soft! And fluffy!

Ed stroked the dog's head and the dog closed its eyes, one of its legs started to move funny, like it was jogging but staying on the spot. Hahaha!

His mouth stretched into a smile.

The dog was nice and it liked what he was doing! The dog suddenly lay on its side and Ed patted its furry body and the dog rolled over.

He ruffled and petted the dog's belly and the dog ruffed happily. He continued petting and stroking and fluffing up the dog that was lying in front of him. The dog was so fluffy! And so smooth! And so cute! It was so adorable!

Ed continued to pet the little black and white dog in front of him, enjoying the sensation of fur against his small hands and enjoying the company of the little dog.

Then he heard voices, calling out for something. What were they calling out for? What? Black...? Something black? Black... Hajete? What was a black hajete? Wait... Black Ha-ya-te? Black Hayate? Was that a name? He looked around but saw no one but the voices – one was deep and the other was higher, so was it a man and a woman? – kept coming closer.

"Black Hayate! Come 'ere boy!!" It was the woman. What – or who – is a Black Hayate?

"Come on, Hayate! Come on out from where ever you are, you mutt!" Mutt? What was that?

"Black Hayate!" A whistle. Does this Black Hayate respond to a whistle?

The dog in front of him suddenly sat up and barked, loudly. Eh? The dog was Black Hayate? He looked at the dog but the dog was standing and its tail was wagging so fast! Would it fall off if he wagged it too fast?

Suddenly the voices paused. Eh? Did they leave? But then a man and a woman came into view and they were a bit far away. Ed blinked. Did Black Hayate – what kind of name was that? – belong to them?

He examined the adults. The man was taller than the woman but that was normal, right? Men were always taller than women – Granny Pinako popped into his head. Short granny! He was almost taller than her! Wait till later this year; he'll be taller than her! He smiled slightly.

The man had black hair and dark colored eyes – he couldn't see the exact color due to the distance – and he was pale-ish. He wore a very light brown shirt with brown pants and black shoes. The woman wore light brown – or was that cream? – shirt with a brown skirt with those black shoes that only ladies wear. She had blonde hair and light colored eyes.

Then they started walking over to them – him and the dog who had sat down with its tail still furiously wagging. They must be good people since the dog –Black Hayate – was wagging his tail so fast. The boy took a small step back but stayed in place all the same. Why was he staying? He felt the need to go back to the orphanage but something kept him in place. What was that thing? They were coming closer. He wasn't going to be in trouble, right?

**XxXxX**

**Saturday, 07:43pm,  
2nd June 1934,  
With the Mustangs,  
at Central Park.**

"Black Hayate! Come 'ere boy!!" Riza called.

"Come on, Hayate! Come on out from where ever you are, you mutt!"

"Black Hayate!" Riza whistled.

Where did that dog go? Then they heard him, loud and clear, coming from up ahead. Well that was a waste of time. Roy and Riza walked up the path and saw their pet with a small boy.

Roy stared at the boy. He couldn't have been more than 4 at the least. He had a gold-ish shade of blonde hair and bright eyes. He wore a rusty orange shirt – that looked around two sizes too big – and light brown shorts – that were also loose but they manage to stay around the boy's waist.

Their dog was wagging his tail were fast and looked absolutely happy and pleased. Was the dog happy? And why did the dog suddenly run? Did it just come to meet the boy who was standing near him? He looked at Riza – who was quietly walking beside him, also studying the boy.

"Riza? When you came to the park with Hayate, did he ever become friends with the boy over there?"

Riza frowned and shook her head. "No. Not that I can recall and he would actually stay away from the children... This isn't like him..."

When they came closer, Roy noticed that the boy had golden eyes that were wide, curious and slight fear lingered in those eyes.

Riza crouched down and petted her dog which caused the cog to smile, close its eyes and whine happily. The boy took a small step back, looking from Riza and the dog to Roy. What was he doing?

Riza looked at the small boy and smiled.

"Hello. Were you the one who found Black Hayate?"

The boy stayed quiet before he timidly nodded. He looked at them before looking around, fidgeting and he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, thank you. What's your name? Mine's Riza and the man behind me is my husband, Roy, and I'm sure you know Black Hayate," Riza spoke very softly towards the boy.

The boy looked around but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. He turned to look at her, his face somewhat embarrassed, before he pointed at his throat and shook his head.

Riza looked at Roy. Roy shrugged and silently sighed. Riza went back and looked at the boy.

"You can't speak?"

The boy nodded before his face became a brighter, deeper shade of red. Riza smiled.

"It's alright. There's no need to be embarrassed about being unable to speak. I'm sure as you get older you'll be able to communicate with others."

The boy looked at her before he gave a small smile – a shy but somewhat cute smile.

"That's more like it," Roy said, a small smile gracing his lips. The boy stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Roy smiled and ruffled the boy's hair when he felt a spark of warmth explode in his arm. The boy looked at Roy, confusion clouding his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment with Riza and Hayate looking to and fro between the two.

"Are you...? Are you --?" But Roy couldn't finish his question.

"EDWARD!!"

The boy pulled back with a flinch. He spun on his worn-out scandals and looked to the source of the sound. A short, senior lady who looked as stern as ever and held a torchlight in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

"Edward! What are you doing out here? I thought you knew the rules of not going to the park," the senior scolded the boy – now named Edward – as she frowned at him, disapprovingly.

The boy took a step back. He knew he was in trouble. The old woman turned to them and her frown lessened a bit.

"I'm sorry about this short kid ruining your outing. Ed, come here now. Once we get back to the orphanage you'll be going to bed without any dinner. You hear me?" The old woman scolded and pinched the boy's cheek as she walked away, pulling the boy with her by the cheek.

Ouch. That's gonna leave a small bruise.

Riza looked at Roy and saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face, his eyes not leaving the small boy and the short old lady.

"What is it Roy?"

Roy gave one more look at the boy before he looked at his wife – who was hugging her loyal pet dog, Black Hayate – with a small frown.

"That boy... Edward, he's one of us. He's another Forest Child, like me...."

**XxXxXxX**

**_How was that? I hope that was alright~~ I had help with the clothing and the begining from a dear friend of mine. I call her Boss! Jhey thank you! Leave a review and a chapter will be added soon! The school holidays are coming soon, so this story will most likely be updated regularly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if anyone OOC please forgive me. I did my best...  
Till next time,  
~!?WainGuy?!~_**


	4. Unexpected Visits

**_Dun Dun Dun.......~!_**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here~~! I updated again! Wow 23 reviews for only 3 chapters! Im surprised! It completely shattered the other stories (except for CCDC) since they had more chapters and less reviews... Im was completely blown away... Now that my eye infection's nearly gone - by 2morrow it'll be gone - and I have to go back to school... Yazaa! Holiday's are getting close... During the weekends (when Im free) I'll update this story. Warning: Ed gonna get hurt...  
Oh yeah, I realised that talking isnt a sense so here's another thing for..._**

**_Forect Children Facts:  
8) Forest Children develop slower than normal children. They arent born with vocal cords. They develop vocal cords as they grow. Their vocal cords will be fully developed when they are roughly 5 - 6 years of age._**

**_Another interesting fact: I noticed that I ended the 3 previous chapters with Roy saying something... Did anybody else notice this? If so, say you did! If not... well, nevermind then. Dont forget to review!! See ya soon~ FMA isnt mine! On with Chapter 4!!_**

**Unexpected Visits**

**Sunday, 09:09am,  
3rd June 1934,  
at Rockbell Orphanage,  
the backyard.**

The sun shone brightly in the baby blue sky, little white fluffy clouds drifted by; it was the perfect weather to play outside so nearly everyone – from the orphanage – was outside, playing and having fun.

The Rockbell Orphanage backyard was alive with laugher, children running around and chasing each other, children smiling and playing. It was so alive and everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives. These children were the orphans that lived at the orphanage.

They stayed ignorant of the few people that had entered the Orphanage backyard, they only wanted to have fun and play, they weren't interested in who came and who went – unless if it was the other Rockbells – because they weren't effected in anyway.

A woman with dark brown curls of hair and calculative blue-ish violet eyes talked to their caretaker – Pinako Rockbell – with a small smile on her face. She wore a simple purple dress. Beside the woman stood a boy who looked no older than 7. He had really dark blonde hair with violet eyes. He wore a simple black top, grey shorts with sneakers and a black baseball cap to match.

The boy paid no interest to what the adults were chatting, discussing and talking about. He didn't really care since it didn't include him. He wanted to explore and he was bored to death just standing beside his mother, doing nothing except watch the other kids have fun.

"William? Would you like to look around?"

The boy – now named William – looked at his mother before he nodded, a big grin plastered on his face. The woman gave him the 'go ahead' and went away he did.

Now it was time to explore and have some mischievous fun!

He looked around as he walked when a blur of yellow caught his eyes. He looked closely and saw that it was a small boy with golden blonde hair and wide golden eyes. The boy looked young – younger than William, at least. He was wearing s long sleeved green shirt with dark green pants, however the clothes looked a bit too big.

The boy was sitting a bit away from the others and, most importantly, out of the adults view. He looked completely innocent, just staring at the fence – or was it something ON the fence? – with big, curious, golden eyes; in other words, the perfect target!

William smirked. Target sighted.

"HEY! KID!"

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 09:12am,  
3rd June 1934,  
With Edward,  
at Rockbell Orphanage,  
the backyard.**

The snail – that's what's it's called right? – was crawling slowly along the wooden surface. It looked so slow and it was leaving a trail of slime behind it. Why was it leaving a trail? Oh! Was because it didn't want to lose the trail from where it came from? Ed frowned and pondered. If so, why travel so slowly? Wouldn't it be faster if it just ran?

Ed blinked and stared at the snail. Does it even have legs? He looked closer and saw no legs. Oh! They travel so slowly because they don't have legs... That didn't seem right... Ed was so absorbed in trying to solve the snail mystery – at a snail's pace – that he didn't see the other boy approach him.

"HEY! KID!"

Ed looked away from the snail – who wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so don't worry Ed, you won't miss a thing! – to look at the strange new comer. It was a boy and he wore a lot of black. He had a darker shade of blonde hair and he had purple eyes. Wow! That was a strange eye color. He never saw that eye color before and it looked kindda weird, actually. No wonder not many people have it.

Ed blinked owlishly at the boy. Was he a new kid here? Or was he one of those kids who came to visit? He didn't know but he didn't really seem interested to know.

"The name's William. What's your name, pipsqueak?"

I AM NOT SMALL! Ed glared at William. He wasn't small! He was still growing!

They stood in silence until the older boy couldn't take it. "Hey! I told you my name so tell me yours!" he demanded, his voice portrayed how angry he was but the younger boy wasn't fazed the slightest bit. This seemed to piss the older boy as he walked towards Ed.

Ed sat were he sat, not knowing withier to stay or run for his life. But he chose to stay on the spot.

The boy grabbed his hair and yanked it. Ouch! Stop it! That hurts! Ed gripped the boy hands, trying to get him to let go, but the hands stayed.

William glared at the smaller – I AM NOT SMALL! – boy, dislike and disgust clear in his violet eyes and his face.

"When someone is talking to you, you should respond! It's very rude when you don't!"

He yanked harder and it hurt! Stop it! It hurts! I can't talk yet! Ed winced with pain but still somehow manage to glare at the boy. William wasn't having it.

He grabbed the Ed's arm and squeezed really, really hard. Ow! Stop it! It hurt so much, stop it! William twisted it, pulled it, squeezed it harder and slapped at it. And it hurt! Then he started hitting him in the stomach, his legs, and his back. He even stomped on his hand. Tears spilled from Ed's eyes. It hurt. Really, really bad. Just stop it!

It looked like William was about to do more when a woman's voice – most likely his mother – called out.

"William! We're leaving!"

William stopped his bashing and looked to the source of the sound. He glared one more time at the crying 4 year old and was pleased to note that none of those bruises could be seen. He turned and ran calling out to his mother.

"Coming!!"

Ed hugged himself. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so badly. Make it stop! Make it stop! But it didn't immediately go away. It became less and less before he felt so sore but his arm, the right one, hurt so much!

He slowly pushed the sleeve up and saw blue-black skin. Ed blinked. Can skin turn to such a color? He pressed a small finger at the bruise and winced. That hurt! He stayed there, hugging himself, wondering how he was going to make the pain stop.

And then it started to rain.

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 09:23am,  
3rd June 1934,  
With Pinako Rockbell,  
at Rockbell Orphanage.**

Granny Pinako counted the heads of everyone, excluding her son and his family. 16 of them in the orphanage, and 1 in the rain. She sighed before grabbing her umbrella and walked out the door. She couldn't see the kid. Where was he?

"EDWARD! Come inside now!"

The kid didn't come. Hm... That's not like him...

"Edward! It's raining so come inside, now!"

The kid didn't come. She was starting to worry. It's not like the kid to simply ignore her, much less stay hidden.

She walked around, looking for that troublesome kid, only to find him hugging himself against the wooden fence. His shoulders were shaking and he wasn't looking at the sky like he'd normally do.

"Edward?"

The kid flinched before he looked at her. His bright golden eyes were clouded with pain and they were slightly red, it looked like the kid had been crying.

Pinako approached the kid and the kid just looked at her, his mouth was an unhappy frown.

"Ed? We're going to go inside and I'm going to have a look at you, alright?"

The 4 year old nodded but made no move to stand. Pinako gripped his arm to pull him up but his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes crushed close and Pinako let go, looking at him with concern. She pulled his sleeve up and saw bruising.

"What happened, Edward?"

The boy shook his head, eyes still shut and his mouth pressed together. Tears ran down his face, mixing and falling with the rain. What had caused Ed to have such a bruise? Never mind that! She needed to bring him inside and take care of his bruises but she couldn't carry him.

"Ed, stay here. I'm going to call my son so he can carry you inside, alright?"

Ed nodded and Pinako went back inside the orphanage. She came back with her son behind here. He slowly picked Ed up and brought him into the orphanage. He placed the small boy on one of the many benches.

They coaxed him to remove his wet clothes and they saw the bruising. They covered his right arm pretty badly – it was the worse actually – and it also covered his chest and back. There were small bruises on his legs but it was enough for the 4 year old.

They then proceeded to tend to the bruises and the rain kept pouring.

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 12:49pm,  
3rd June 1934,  
****With Riza Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

The previous night before she and Roy had a serious talk about the boy, Edward. Roy told her that he was also a Forest Child and from the brief scene with the older woman had said that that boy was an orphan. They talked till it was the wee hours of the morning and Roy had work today, so he went but before he did, he said that he would be fine with whatever decision she made.

Ever since that brief encounter with that small boy, Riza had been thinking about him. He had such a brilliant shade of golden hair, two miniature suns as his eyes, how he looked at things with curious innocence; he was adorable and had somehow entered her heart.

She wanted to see him grow, she wanted to get to know him better and she wanted to raise him as her child with Roy. Edward was such a beautiful boy and when he grew up, he would be handsome.

Riza had made her mind in those wee hours of the morning and she wanted to see the boy again. Since he was an orphan so he would – logically – be at an orphanage and there were only two orphanages in Central. One was the Rosary Orphanage and the other – which was close to the Central Park – was called Rockbell Orphanage and that was where Ed was most likely at.

She dressed herself in a plain white blouse with black pants, grabbed her handbag – which was also black – with the car keys and brought Black Hayate with her. They were going to the orphanage so that they could see Ed again.

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 12:59pm,  
3rd June 1934,  
****With Riza Mustang,  
Rockbell Orphanage.**

Riza looked around the orphanage, Black Hayate beside her. The orphanage wasn't so big and it wasn't so small. The backyard was huge and you could see Central Park from here. The rain had stopped and the ground was soaked. The orphans were playing with the mud and were enjoying themselves.

Riza smiled at their innocence as they played, laughed and giggled with each other, without a care in the world. They were so innocent, so adorable and so full of life. A life she could never bring into this world.

She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She was here to see Edward, not sulk. She looked around but could not see the small boy. Where was he?

"Good Afternoon. Can I help you with something?"

She turned around to see the old woman from yesterday. The older woman recognized here.

"Oh. You're the woman from yesterday, right?"

Riza nodded. The old woman smiled.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell and I'm in charge of the orphanage and its orphans. And you are...?"

"I'm Riza Mustang and this here is Black Hayate," Riza introduced them both to the older woman. The dog barked at his name and his tail wagged slightly.

"Ah. The pup's here too. Where's the man?"

"He's at work and he's name is Roy Mustang."

"Ah, I see. He's your husband, right?"

Riza nodded. The old woman then turned serious.

"Well, since you're here, what business do you have here?"

"I would like to see the boy, Edward, if you'd let me."

Pinako frowned and clicked her tongue. "Sure, but don't touch him. He's hurt and we don't know the cause of the injuries but their bad and they hurt. Follow me."

The old woman turned around and began walking, Riza followed with Hayate at her heels.

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 12:25pm,  
3rd June 1934,  
****With Edward,  
Upstairs in the sleeping chambers.**

They had bandaged his arms and the places with the bruises. His arms look like a mummified arm and they covered the blue-ish black skin and they didn't hurt. They wrapped around his chest and back and a small part of his legs and foot.

But they stopped hurting some time ago unless he accidently bumped something on the bruised areas. They also dressed him. Now he wore a red short sleeved shirt with brown pants – still too big...

Ed looked out the window – he had been lucky and claimed the bed by the big window – and saw everyone playing with puddles and mud and they were having so much fun. He placed his fingers against the cool glass window, his mouth pulled into a frown.

He wanted to play and have fun! There was water all over the place and the others were having so much fun! But nooooooooooooo! He had to stay inside because that bad bad boy – William – had hurt him so much. And if he didn't, Granny Pinako promised him that he'd be grounded for real! Yesterday was a warning but he still went to bed without dinner.

Aw! They were having so much fun! He wanted to play! But he was stuck inside and upstairs! Granny Pinako said it was for his own good and that he had to stay upstairs so that he could heal faster and better.

He was bored and all alone. He was use to being alone because the other kids stayed away from him because he couldn't talk to them. He pawed at the window. I want to play! It wasn't fair! Bad bad William! He was a very bad boy and Ed didn't like him at all!

Then the door opened with a '_click!_' and he turned away from the window to look at the door. There stood Granny Pinako and someone was behind her. Who was that? Suddenly there was barking and the dog – Black Hayate!! He's here? – came into the room and jumped onto his bed.

The dog was looking at him with those big, cute puppy eyes and whine happily. Ed smiled and petted the dog; he could still feel the fur since they didn't bandage his fingers. The dog felt as soft and fluffy as yesterday. Yay! Now he wasn't alone! But wait... Didn't he belong to that woman named Riza? So why was he here?

The door opened wider and behind Granny Pinako was Riza. Ed waved enthusiastically at Riza while he petted the dog on his bed. He was glad to see her and her pet again, and only after one day! He laughed mutedly as the dog licked his fingers, covering them is doggy spit. Ew! It was so wet and thick and slimy! Doggy Slobber! Ew!

He didn't mind staying upstairs with Riza and the dog! They were so nice and they weren't mean like bad William. He teased the dog's ears and it did the funny jogging thing! Hahaha! It looked so funny!! The dog rolled over and he petted the stomach, making white fur fluff up and make it look so very messy!! Wheee! This was so fun!

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 12:53pm,  
3rd June 1934,  
****With Riza,  
Upstairs, in front of the sleeping chambers.**

Black Hayate barked loudly when Pinako opened the door before he ran in. The older woman smiled slightly as she pushed the door wider, showing the sleeping chamber. There were 12 beds in total; 6 lined against two walls, opposite each other.

She saw her dog jump onto the last bed, the one near the window. The last bed was red and on it was Edward. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with brown pants and they were both a bit too big for him. She paused at the door as she examined him. He had bandages wrapped around both arms and on his legs and feet.

Riza looked at Pinako who was watching the boy.

"How bad was he hurt?"

Pinako frowned and looked away from the adorable scene to the concerned face of Riza Mustang. She sighed softly and looked back at the boy.

"He was bruised pretty badly. I tried to lift him so that he could stand but he cried with pain. It was raining and that must have been soothing for him. His arm, the right one, was bruised the worse. See, he isn't really using it. He's keeping it close to his body."

Riza looked and it was true. Ed was smiling as he petted the dog with his left hand but kept his right to himself, shielding it away from the dog and, nearly, out of view. The older woman continued.

"His legs had bruises but they weren't as bad but they were still sore so it hurt for him to walk. We had to get my son to carry him inside since he couldn't stand, let alone walk. He also had bruises on his chest, stomach and back. We've wrapped him up and we've confined him to this floor. Hopefully he wouldn't be stubborn enough to go down stairs. I have to go and prepare the snacks, have fun with the kid."

Then she left, closing the door behind her. Riza stared at the door for a moment before she turned her attention to her dog and Edward. Her pet had rolled over, legs in the air, onto his back and a very lazy doggy smile was plastered on his furry face. Ed petted the dog's belly; making the fur fluff up and making it look like a messy rug.

Riza chuckled lightly before she approached the boy and dog.

"Hello Edward."

Ed stopped petting and looked at her, a small smile on his face. He waved – with his left hand – and his smile grew slightly before Black Hayate whined softly and Ed went back to playing with his fur.

"You like Black Hayate don't you?"

Ed nodded; still absorbed in petting the dog sprawled on the bed. Riza smiled slightly.

"Does it still hurt?"

Ed paused, a pained expression was on his small young face before it was quickly replaced by a smile and he shook his head before he continued petting.

"Wanna know how I got Black Hayate?"

Ed looked up from his petting, he tilted his head to the side, his big curious golden eyes blinked owlishly before he smiled and nodded, going back to petting the dog.

Riza smiled and told him the story and shared many more with him, telling stories of her childhood and all the funny stories about her friends. And before they knew it, the orphanage meeting hours were over. Riza and Black Hayate said goodbye to Edward who smiled sadly as he waved.

Pinako walked her to the door. Riza was outside and was about to walk back to the car when Pinako cleared her throat. Riza stopped and turned around to look at the old woman.

"I think Edward likes you and your dog. You should come and visit him when you can. He's a good kid but he's also lonely. Due to the fact that he can't speak the other children stay away from him. Thanks for keeping him company. Have a good evening, Mrs. Mustang."

"Have a good evening Mrs. Rockbell."

With that Riza turned around and walked back to her car with Hayate right beside her. There were things that were going to be discussed when she gets home.

**XxXxXx**

**Sunday, 10:59pm,  
3rd June 1934,  
****With Riza and Roy,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Roy and Riza sat together on their king sized bed, cuddling. They had talked and discussed. It was decided that by the end of the week, they would adopt one orphan boy named Edward from the Rockbell Orphanage. It was decided to be at the end of the week because they had to get one of their many rooms ready for the new occupant.

Soon, their wish would come true.

All by the end of the week.

**XxXxXx**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Sorry about the Ed bashing... I felt absolutely horrible... I tortured Riza, Roy and Ed... So was anyone expecting that? The Ed bashing, not the adopting. Adopting was bound to happen since this IS a parental fic. Oh yeah, _William is Envy and Dante doesnt look like Lyra_. She looks different. Envy is still Hohenheim's bastard son.  
If ya have any ideas that you might wanna see in the future chapters, just say so. Dont forget to review~ Thank you to all that reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story!  
Oh yeah, Challenger has a lot of challenges that mostly involve crossovers with Naruto so if want a challenge go and find Challenger's account and the challenges are all there for all to see.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter (is it me or are the chapters growing longer?)  
See ya next time on FC,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ :)_**


	5. Edward

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! Hello everybody!! Here's the next chapter of FC! Sorry it's short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Now more to add onto Forest Children Fun Facts:_**

**_ 9) They have their own special (and unique) skill/talen/ability. It varies for every Forest Child.  
10) They cannot harm others with their 'gifts' or else something really bad will happen to themselves._**

There will be no alchemy. Otherwise Roy would be in the military. And I want to keep this story as AU as possible. Instead there's gonna be some magic stuff. Havent really thought about it... About Ed's other form, any suggestions? I've got it down it's just that I wanna know what you'll think Ed's Forest form will be. Come on and guess! And my friends (out there) dont you dare post it! I told you and you keep your mouths shut!_ So the one who guess's it right will be named in the next chapter~_

**Edward**

**Monday, 10:21am,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward,  
Rockbell Orphanage, upstairs.**

_**Sshhhhh...**_

Ed stared at the window, watching the rain as it hit the glass window and the outside world. Ed really, really, _**really **_wanted to go outside and play in the rain. He wanted to feel it against his skin, wanted to feel it's cool wet touch against him, he wanted to be soaked in it as it made him completely wet. He yearned for that feeling against his skin.

He sighed. He looked at his bandaged arms and frowned. They still hurt and his skin was still blue-ish black so he was tuck upstairs. He was bored and alone. Everyone was downstairs having fun by playing or reading or napping on the sofa or... doing other things.

Ed blinked. Wait... He was all alone and that would mean that nobody would see him playing with **it **and they wouldn't freak out or see! He looked around the room and only saw eleven empty beds.

He grinned. Yay! I can play now!!!

He slowly slid off his bed, wincing slightly as his feet touched the cold, wooden floor, before he – unsteadily – walked towards the small green toy chest by the window.

He reached the green wooden toy chest and pushed it open. It was filled with toys of all sorts; soft toys, action figures, plushies, dolls, puppets and others you could think off. Ed rummaged through as he searched for the one cream colored doll he played with. It was special and he liked to play with it when no one was looking. He grinned. There it was!

He pulled it out from the toy chest and looked at the doll. It was a beanie doll that was cream in color with two small sewn on black eyes. It looked like the gingerbread man only that it wasn't made of bread and that it didn't have the many little decorations a gingerbread man had. It was very simple. It felt like a smooth potato sack but Ed didn't mind.

He walked back to his bed, toy secure in his hand, and climbed onto it. He settled down before he looked around one more time; just to make sure that nobody was around. He set the doll down and pulled his legs under him, making him sit cross-legged.

He got ready. The doll sat opposite him on the red covers. He felt the usual tingling enter his arms, flowing through it towards his small hands before they reached the tip of his uncovered fingertips. He lifted his arms, hands poised over the doll, fingers outstretched.

He grinned, eyes shining brightly.

He moved his fingers, he moved his hands when he wanted to and he moved his arms higher and lower; all when it was necessary to move the doll in certain way. The doll started moving by 'looking' up and then it pushed itself up to its feet. Then with movements from his limbs it started to move differently. It danced, ran, jumped, bowed, waved and it did all sorts of tricks.

Ed's grin widened and his small shoulders shook with silent laughter. Hahaha! This was so much fun! It was so funny to see the doll follow his movements. He was completely absorbed in his little game that he didn't hear the door open.

The doll twirled and jumped and danced! Always following the movement of his fingers and hand gestures. Hahaha! It was so fun to do! The doll moved as he wanted it to move. He didn't need strings! He didn't need to control it by holding it! Hahaha! It was so much fun! It was so amusing! Wheee! This was so fun!

He could do this the whole --!!

"Edward?"

Ed froze; his grin vanished replaced by a shocked frown. His eyes were wide and stared at the doll. His hands were outstretched above the doll, his small fingers spread out. The doll's imaginary strings snapped and it crumbled onto the bed, a splash of cream against a sea of red covers. Uh oh. Did he do something bad?

He slowly lowered his arms and placed his hands onto his crossed legs. He slowly lifted his head and looked at the door. At the big, brown doors was the one and only Granny Pinako.

She was just standing there, her old wrinkled face showed nothing; she was just standing there, staring at him. They stared for a few long moments before Ed looked down at the red covers. What was she doing? What was she **going **to do?

He heard her walk over before she stopped in front of his bed. Ed didn't look up.

_**Sshhhhh...**_

The rain filled the silent room. After a very pregnant silence Granny Pinako broke it with a simple question.

"Edward? What were you doing?"

Ed didn't look up but shrugged his shoulders. Granny Pinako sighed. She walked over to him and stopped beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Ed tilted his head slightly to look at her through his bangs. She smiled softly and her grip tightened slightly.

"It's alright, Ed. You don't have to worry about it. You've got a special talent there. It's really special and you'll get better when you practice. Just make sure nobody's around when you're doing it except me alright?"

Ed looked at the old caretaker with wide eyes. She chuckled slightly before she looked at the doll on the bed.

"Now, Edward, why don't you show me what you were doing?"

Ed smiled. Sure, I'd be happy to! It was going to be so much fun!! Yay!

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 10:57am,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Pinako Rockbell,  
outside the upstairs sleeping chambers.**

Pinako closed the wooden doors behind her before leaning against it. It seems that Edward had developed this talent and one that wouldn't cause harm but would cause joy. It wasn't such a bad talent, it was... interesting.

"Edward. You are full of surprises. Your talent is to control objects without strings. Quite fascinating really."

Pinako pushed herself off the doors. It was almost time for their snack time so she had to prepare. She went to the right, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Now what should the snacks be for the children today?

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 10:20am,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With the Mustangs,  
Mustang Manor.**

Riza and Roy Mustang were in the dining room, having breakfast with coffee. They were discussing about Edward and his room. His room mostly.

"Roy, what should the theme be for Ed's room?"

Roy placed his mug – which was white and it read 'Fill Me Now!' – onto the broad wooden table before looking at Riza.

"A bright color I guess. Maybe red, orange or something."

"Why something bright?" Riza asked, as she too placed her mug – which was black and it read 'Fill me or get shot' – onto the table.

Roy shrugged and sighed quietly.

"I'm just suggesting. Whenever you saw him he was wearing a bright color so I though why not a bright colored room," Roy explained. "Anyway, we've got rooms that are already brightly themed." He mumbled the last bit but Riza heard it anyway.

"Alright, fine. We'll go with a bright color – red – but where will the room be located. It should be near ours' so we could check up on him or something."

"The guest room near our room should be fine. It's red and all we have to do it kid proof it."

Riza thought about it. Two faces of the walls were painted a strawberry red while the other two faces were painted white. That guest room had a single bed – also red but a slightly darker shade than the room walls – with two red pillows. The floor was a dark shade of brown wood. The bed stand was the same shade as the floor.

It was fine but Roy was right, it needed to be kid proofed by buying and placing new kid things into the room. The room wasn't too big and it was a bit to the small side. There was a window that showed their big backyard filled with trees, flowers, bushes and a small number of gardeners who took care of their backyard.

"Should we go looking around for the room? Or do you have work today?"

Roy frowned slightly as he stood up and cleared his plates. "Sorry, but I do have work today... Tomorrow we can go and look around. You could go visit Edward and tell Mrs. Rockbell that we would like to adopt him."

Riza nodded as she placed her plate and empty mug into the sink. Roy went to the front door and took his black, somewhat water proof coat from the coat closet on the left side of the entrance. Riza kissed him goodbye before he opened the door and stepped out.

Riza looked from the small door window as the black car drove out of the driveway, down the street before disappearing at the corner. Now it was time to get ready before she went to the Rockbell Orphanage where she would have to discuss the adoption of Edward.

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 11:32am,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang and Black Hayate,  
at the Rockbell Orphanage.**

Riza was dressed in a plain orange shirt with black pants, her brown handbag slung over her right shoulder. Black Hayate was with her, sitting at her heels. She was looking at the soggy grounds, no one was there. The children were all playing inside most likely due to the wet grounds.

'Where's the caretaker?'

Riza walked around a bit when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Back again are we?"

Riza turned around and smiled at the older woman.

"Yes and I have some matters to discuss with you Mrs. Rockbell and it's about Edward."

**XxXxX**

**_Again I apoligize the short chapter. I'll update when I can... and if I feel like it. This story has 37 reviews for 4 chapters._**

...

*Dies from happiness*  
Thank you for the reviews!! Now dont forget to review or I'll haunt you!  
Im kidding but I might do it.  
Bye bye~~  
See ya next time on FC,  
~!?WainGuy?!~


	6. Adopting?

**~!?WainGuy?!~ here! And Im back with a new chapter~ Sorry this one's short but the next one will be longer~ Thanks to all that reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story!! Im so happy. This story has the most amount of reviews ever!! But only 5 - now 6 - and I got 47 reviews! Im so happy~! And Im happy cause I scored the highest in English from my whole year!! Yay! English~! **

**Now for some Forest Children Fun Facts:  
11) Forest Children only get their Forest form after their vocal chords are fully developed and when they first transform they are going to be stuck in that form of a minimum of 3 days. The longer they stay in their forest form the stronger that form is. The maximum is a week.  
12) Forest Children are able to sense others around them through touch. (Like in chapter 3 when Roy felt a rush of warmth in his hand, something like that...)**

**Adopting...?**

**Monday, 12:23pm,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Pinako Rockbell,  
at Rockbell Orphanage,  
downstairs, near the kitchen.**

Pinako Rockbell stared at her old wrinkled hands. The previous conversation playing in her head like a movie.

**_FlashBack Begins..._**

**Monday, 11:39am,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Pinako Rockbell,  
at Rockbell Orphanage,  
downstairs.**

"_**So what is it you want to discuss about Edward?" Pinako asked as she seated herself on one for the many benches of the orphanage waiting room.**_

_**The woman – Riza Mustang – sat across her, the dog sitting at her feet. She looked at her straight into the eye; determination flickered through those copper eyes.**_

"_**My husband and I would like to adopt Edward."**_

_**Pinako blinked. Talk about out of the blue.**_

"_**You do realize that you'll be adopting a child. A child is different from any pet. Are you sure you want to adopt Ed? He's a very special case." Pinako frowned slightly.**_

_**Her eyes didn't waver. She nodded.**_

"_**I do realize that a child is different than a pet. My husband and I have thought through this very clearly and we want a child."**_

"_**Then why don't you get pregnant with his child? Surely it would be better than adopting..." Pinako trailed off at the hurt expression on Mrs. Mustang's face.**_

"_**I can't have children... I had an accident and there were complications. These complications robbed me of having my own children... That's why we want to adopt Edward."**_

_**Pinako sighed. Now she had to explain everything.**_

"_**Mrs. Mustang. Edward isn't an ordinary child. He's a--"**_

"_**He's a forest child. Am I right?"**_

"_**How'd you know that? Not everyone knows that... Heck, the other orphans don't know that."**_

_**Riza smiled slightly. "My husband, Roy, is also a forest child. That's how we knew..."**_

"_**Ah... I see. Now, you are sure you want to adopt him? Taking care of a forest child is different than a normal child."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Alright... Then you'll need to know a few things. Edward's first senses were hearing and sight. Then he developed the sense of smell and then his sense of touch. HE hasn't developed the sense of taste yet; it'll develop on his birthday which is on the 25**__**th**__** of February.**_

"_**His forest mark is on his right shoulder blade, I'm sure you know what it is. I found out today that his ability, or should I say talent, is to manipulate stationary objects without strings or touching them; he can control puppets without strings. It was quite amusing to watch really... So far I noticed that he has a close connection to the rain so there's a possibility that his element is water.**_

"_**We'll only know about his forest form when his vocal chords are fully formed after his birthday. He's a sweet kid but just don't call him small. He hates it and he'll throw a fit. So when are you going to bring him home then?"**_

"_**Roughly by the end of this week or a bit before that; Roy and I need to prepare his room."**_

"_**I see... Now please come with me."**_

_**At her puzzled look Pinako sighed.**_

"_**To my office so we can do the legal papers so that you'll be the legal guardians of Edward. Oh before I forget, don't tell Ed that you're adopting him yet... I'll be telling him tomorrow."**_

_**Mrs. Mustang nodded and got to her feet, her dog following suit. Pinako nodded and walked to her office, Mrs. Mustang and her dog right behind her.**_

**_FlashBack Over..._**

Pinako looked out of the window, seeing the soggy grounds and the cloudy sky. A small tear fell down er old wrinkled cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and stared at the small droplet of water.

"Heh. I guess I'm going to miss the kid... But he'll be in a better home where two adults will be there for him and provide him an education... I should be happy for the kid..."

She rubbed her hand on her apron and continued to look at the cloudy skies. How will she break the news to him?

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 12:30pm,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward,  
Rockbell Orphanage, upstairs.**

Ed looked out of the big window. Granny Pinako had told him that it was amusing to watch him play with the puppet and he felt happy. She had left him all alone quite awhile ago and now he didn't really feel like playing with the puppet yet.

He stared longingly at the cloudy sky, hoping – wishing – that it would rain again. He wanted to hear its quiet yet comforting lullaby, as it went pitter patter on the ground and the window. He wanted to see the fat droplets race down the smooth surface of the glass window. But – most of all – he longed to be under the cloudy sky as it rained.

He missed the rain. He missed playing with his friend. He missed it all so badly.

There was a knock on the door and Ed looked away from the cloudy sky to the dark door. Was it Granny Pinako? Or was it his imagination? The door knobbed turned with an almost inaudible _'click!' _before it was pushed open.

A flash of black and white ran from the door before it jumped onto his bed. It was Black Hayate! Yay! He petted the dog and it lay down. Hahaha! He wasn't alone now! Yay!

But wait... Didn't that mean that—?

"Hello Edward."

Riza!!

Ed looked up from the happy dog to look at the older woman. She was wearing a plain orange shirt with black pants. She also had a brown bag that hung over her right shoulder. He smiled at her and waved. She smiled back and sat on the end of his bed, just like the other visit.

"So, Ed, how are you?"

Ed gave a thumbs-up before he continued to pet Hayate. His fur was slightly damp... No fair!! He was outside!! But that didn't stop Ed from petting the damp yet still smooth and fluffy fur. Maybe he could rub it the wrong way again....

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 12:34pm,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
Rockbell Orphanage, upstairs.**

Riza stood outside the door of Ed's sleeping chamber. Hayate was at the door, whining quietly as he wanted to run in there and get petted by the small – Ed didn't have to hear that – boy with golden hair and golden eyes.

Riza sighed quietly before she knocked the doors. She wasn't expecting an answer so she slowly opened the door. Black Hayate ran straight through the door, across the room and jumped onto the last bed which harbored a lonely Ed.

She watched the scene with a small smile. Hayate was rubbing his face into the boy's still bandaged hands. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and brown shorts; which were still too big for the small boy.

She walked over and looked for a moment longer before greeting the boy.

"Hello Edward."

The boy lifted his head and smiled at her greeting and gave a small wave of the hand, she smiled back before sitting on the end of Ed's bed.

Ed was petting Black Hayate's fur and the dog lay down, a lazy dog smile plastered on his face.

"So, Ed, how are you?"

Ed didn't look up from his petting and gave a quick thumbs-up and went back to petting Hayate. Riza smiled warmly at the scene. Soon this small golden boy named Edward was going to live with her and her family; that being her most beloved person Roy Mustang and her loveable pet dog Hayate. They were going to be a happy family.

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 12:30pm,  
4****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Now was lunch time and that meant freedom for one Roy Mustang. He could now leave the stuffy office that was given to him and he could finally – FINALLY!! – leave the huge pile of useless paperwork on his desk.

He rearranged his stationary – no, he was not playing with them, he was just... imagining things with the stationary as marks – and placed them in his pen holder and desk drawers when someone barged into his office.

This someone had black hair, black framed glasses that covered intelligent green-yellow eyes and a big goofy grin plastered over his face. This person was none other than Roy Mustang's best – yet annoying – friend, Maes Hughes.

"Yo! Roy, going out for lunch?"

Roy chuckled as he closed his desk drawer. "At any given chance I would ditch this office with its endless paperwork... Seriously, where do they get all this paper?"

Maes smiled and shrugged. "Well, let's blow this joint and get out of here." A grin plastered on his face, a glint entered his eyes and Roy knew what was coming.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE NEW PICTURES OF MY DARLING ELYSIA??!?! ISN'T SHE THE MOST CUTEST LITTLE ANGEL YOU'VE EVER SEEN?!?! SHE LOOKS LIKE HER MOTHER..."

And Roy – being his glorious and noble self – tuned his friend's rambling out.

They both – Roy being indifferent and Maes being the devoted father gushing his heart out over pictures of his family – left the office and went to their favorite place for lunch; Wendy's.

By now Maes stopped his gushing love over his daughter. Roy had the Double Jr. Cheeseburger Deluxe while Maes ordered the Crispy Chicken Deluxe.

They chose their usual spot; a couple of seats from the entrance, near the window.

"So, how's Riza doing?"

Roy looked at Maes before sighing.

"She's a bit depressed but she'll pull through... How's your family?"

Maes swallowed his mouthful before he grinned ear to ear.

"Both of them are doing great! Gracia joined a book club and Elysia is having a lot of fun at the Kindergarten! She's made a lot of friends and she's one of the tallest!!"

"I see..."

"Say, Roy, how's Riza coping with, you know, the problem?"

Roy sighed and put his burger down. He looked at the window for a moment before he looked at Maes.

"She's coping alright... She decided to adopt a kid named Edward from the Rockbell Orphanage..."

Maes spat his drink, eyes bulging slightly. He wiped his mouth clean before he stared at Roy like he had grown an extra head.

"SHE WHAT?!?!?!"

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here!! How was the chapter? Are you all wondering who got Ed's forest form right? Well to tell the truth nobody got it right... But some were pretty close. Now here's some fun; What's Maes Hughes' Forest form? And you gotta guess for Ed too!!  
Here is what we got:  
a) Hawk  
b) Cat  
c) Lion  
d) Cheetah  
Well these are what we got and sadly they're wrong. Some were pretty close! Here's a clue,  
For Edward: It's proud.  
For Maes: It's cunning_**

Come and take a guess! Remember if you get it right, your name will pop up in the next chapter~ And to show your support to this story, reivew!! It makes me happy~!  
~!?WainGuy?!~ over and out! (Ps. Review and the next chapter will be put up much quicker~ And sorry for the short chapter... Thanks for staying tuned~!)


	7. Preparations

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! And I am Back with a new chapter~! Well now this story has 65 reviews and I am so very happy~! I could die on the spot from the happiness that's filled me!! Thanks to all that reviewed, fav-ed and Alerted this story~! Now I bet you must be wondering what Ed's and Maes' Forest forms are and well we've got winners!!**_

_**For Maes: FOX -- Winners: Don't call me small, animegirl2781, pretend to be a motician, Shinespire, Meshik, The Snow Crystal Alchemist & wolf-otaku-anthro!!  
For Ed: LEOPARD -- Winner: Jagwarakit**_

_**(Sorry winners but we dont have anything to give but a new chapter...)  
Thanks to all those who participated in the guessing games~! I hope you'll participate for the next challenge!**_

_**On with the next chapter~!**_

**Preparations**

**Monday, 1:25pm,  
4th June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang & Maes Hughes,  
at Wendy's.**

_"SHE WHAT?!"_

Maes stared at his best friend. Were his ears deceiving him? Or was what Roy said true? Roy sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"She's adopting a kid, Maes. And the kid's name's Edward."

"... And you're okay with this?"

Roy nodded. A small frown appeared on his face.

"If that will make Riza happy, than I have no problems with that... She's really attached to this kid and she wants to raise him as her own..."

Maes stared at his friend for a moment longer before he shrugged.

"So have you seen the kid?"

"Yeah... He's quite small but that's normal for a four year old. He's slightly tanned with golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He's got two bangs that framed his face as well as a cow lick – or is it called an antenna? - when the bangs part..."

"Well that's unique... He's four years old so he's the same age as Elysia!! Do you think they'll get along?"

Roy shrugged. "Maybe... They might since they're both forest children..."

Maes blinked.

"This kid's also a forest child?"

"Yep... So, does Elysia show any promise of an element yet? Since we mostly get an element when we're four or something..."

Maes beamed.

"My little angel seems to be showing signs of being closer to earth like me!!! Just yesterday she was..."

And Maes continued to talk about his darling daughter for the next thirty minutes with a bored – and an annoyed – Roy Mustang sitting in front of him finishing his lunch.

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 7:45pm,  
4th June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Roy sighed in relief when he entered his lovely, homey house. He hung his black coat on the coat closet that was by the door on the left – the side of the door knob not the hinges. He placed his shoes on the shoes rack – same side as the coat closet – and saw Riza's shoes all there; meaning that she was home.

Roy walked around a bit, searching for his beloved wife and her beloved pet dog. After a few minutes, he asked one of the maids – yes he hired maids and butlers to keep the house in order but they were few, a total of three maids and two butlers – where he could find her.

The maid meekly told him that she was in the study. Roy thanked her and went straight to the study.

The study was the room in which they – both of them – did their own personal research or they wanted to read something. It wasn't a really big room but it was well furnished and it was comfortable. There was a long brown table in the middle of the room; there were a few chairs around the table and there were a few couches and arm chairs.

Three of the four walls were covered with shelves and bookcases, and they were all covered in books of all genres. Stories, guides, magazines, fairytales, classics and all sort of other books were there. It was one of their prized rooms of their lovely house.

He opened the door and stood there for a moment watching his wife as she browsed through broachers and browsing books – were they kid books? – and they were spread out on the brown table. Black Hayate was lying down near Riza's chair; right beside it really.

"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy asked as he walked towards her. She didn't look up from her work but responded.

"Studying, researching and browsing; in other words multi-tasking. I'm looking through these broachers to see what there furniture shops are selling, if they have furniture suitable for children and such..."

Roy blinked. "Well, I knew shopping was going to take a lot of time but I never thought it was going to be like this... So, approximately, how long will this shopping trip be for tomorrow?"

Riza looked up at her husband and her face was – for the most part – blank with a small frown upon her lips. She sighed softly before she shrugged slightly.

"It could take the whole day... And we need to buy Edward new clothes."

Roy gave her a look. "How are we going to know his size when we go and buy clothes without him?"

Riza smirked slightly.

"Mrs. Rockbell was so kind as to tell me his actual size, even his shoe size."

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"She keeps records of measurements of nearly everything from all the kids there... That's a lot of effort for one woman who's old enough to be retired."

"Roy, be nice. It was very helpful. It helped me plan a lot of things actually. Now do you want to help me and find suitable furniture for Ed's room or are you going to be useless and sulk now than tomorrow?"

Roy sighed and sagged in defeat.

"Pass me that broacher; I am not going to be useless this time..."

"Good boy."

"Don't say it like that... I feel like a dog, which you know I am not."

"Oh right... Good kitty."

"Never mind then..." Roy grumbled before he opened the broacher.

**XxXxX**

**Tuesday, 12:25pm,  
5th June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang,  
Central Square.**

They went to many stores. Clothes, shoes, socks, books, toys and soon Roy lost count of the shops that they visited. They stuffed the purchases – his wallet and credit card would be exhausted by the end of the shopping trip – in their car when it got too much; and that happened quite often.

When they reached the furniture shop – they saved the furniture for last – which was named 'Gibb's Furniture' it was roughly four hours since they started their 'mission'; that being shopping and a term that Roy soon learned to hate.

They browsed through, discussed and finally agreed upon on buying various things for the room. A new desk and chair, a bedside drawer, a toy chest and a desk light. They had to pay extra for delivery and the employees promised that they'd deliver it at precisely five o'clock.

With the shopping done – "Finally!" – they went to their stuffed car and drove home. Then they brought all of their purchases, with the help of their maids and butlers, inside their house and into the kid's new room.

There they placed the clothes in its proper places, the shoes were put on the shoe rack in the front of the house, and they left the toys in the bags because the toy chest hadn't arrived yet, they placed everything nicely and in order when the door bell rang.

The furniture employees were here and they moved the furniture into the kid's new room and they had a bit of difficulty when it came to the stairs but they managed. When they, the employees left, they placed the toys into the toy chest and the desk light on the desk with the chair pushed under the desk.

**XxXxX**

**Tuesday, 9:35pm,  
5th June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang and Riza Mustang,  
Mustang Manor**

They both lay sprawled on their soft, comfortable bed. Man, were they tired.

"Well, the kid's room and stuff have been placed in order and the only thing that that room needs is the kid himself... So, when do you plan to pick him up?"

Riza thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"I told Mrs. Rockbell that I'd take Edward by the end of this week or a bit earlier than that... So maybe we can pick him up, together, on Thursday. What do you say?"

Riza looked at her husband and he thought for a bit before he smiled slightly.

"Sure, I don't mind. So, I have to come too then?"

Riza pushed him slightly.

"Of course you have to. Surely it wouldn't be awkward for Edward to see you when we bring him home."

Roy chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll be with you when we adopt him... Say, what are we going to do when you go back to work?"

Riza blinked. Well, she didn't think about that...

"I'll stop working for the time being and when Ed's old enough, like maybe when he's seven or eight, then I'll go back to work with the police."

"I think maybe you should just quit and stay home so you can watch the kid grow. Besides, your job has a lot of risks and I don't want to lose you... We're steady with the money business and such."

Riza looked at her husband. "Are you sure?"

He rolled onto his side, his head probed up by his hand with his elbow on the bed covers. He smiled slightly.

"Of course. I don't mind you staying home; beside I wouldn't have to worry about your safety."

Riza frowned slightly before she took a pillow and pressed it against his face. "I can take care of myself you know...."

Roy muttered something but it was severely muffled that you couldn't even understand what he said. She removed the pillow and Roy clutched his shirt, breathing hard and he glared at his wife.

"Don't do that... It's not nice to be smothered by a freaking pillow!" Then his eyes softened. "And I know you can take care of yourself but now that we're about to adopt the kid, I'm sure you can take good care of him."

Riza studied him for a moment before she smiled. "Alright then. I'll quit and stay at home. For Ed's sake as well as yours."

**XxXxX**

**Tuesday, 10:55am,  
5th June 1934,  
With Edward,  
Rockbell Orphanage upstairs.**

Ed looked out of the window. Last night it had rained heavily and it was so calming that he fell asleep right away. Now the sky was clear and you could only see a sea of baby blue in the sky; not a single cloud in the sky and you could see the ball of fire in the sky as well.

He looked at the grounds of the Rockbell orphanage. The other kids were playing. They were running, jumping, chasing, slipping, sliding and laughing all over the place. He frowned slightly and looked at his bandaged arms.

They still hurt but not too badly but Granny Pinako told him to stay upstairs and stay in the room unless he needed to use the toilet. His body was okay, the bruises stopped hurting and they were fading, but his legs and arms were still not okay. They were still painful and they were still blue-black, some looked even purple!

Ed didn't feel like playing with the beanie puppet so he looked outside, watching the clear sky and the other kids having fun. No fair... He wanted to have fun too. And today Riza wasn't going to come 'cause she said she had something very, very important to do.

He missed them. Black Hayate would always lie in front of him and let him pet his fur while Riza told funnystories about the man at the park – Roy right? – and her friends that she worked with. It gave him something to keep occupied and it kept boredom at bay.

There was a knock at the door and he looked at it. It slowly pushed open and Granny Pinako was there, her face was fierce and stern. Ed blinked. Did he do something wrong? Was he going to be in trouble?

She walked over to him and looked out the window. Ed tilted his head slightly. Why did she look so stern and fierce? Why did she come here? She could watch the other kids from downstairs but upstairs had a full view of the backyard, so was it why she was here?

Granny Pinako sighed and looked at him. Ed looked at her, his head still slightly tilted.

"Edward. You remember Mrs. Riza Mustang right?"

Ed nodded. Did something happen to her? Or was did something happen to Black Hayate? Did something happen?

"Well, Edward, she decided to... she decided to adopt you..."

Ed blinked. Adopt...? Huh? What was 'adopt'? He tilted his head a bit more and Granny Pinako sighed and sat on his bed.

"She wants to bring you to her home and you're going to live with her and her family. You'll be going to live with her for a long time... They'll give you new things like clothes and toys. They'll take good care of you."

Ed blinked again. He was going to live with Riza and Black Hayate and Roy? Did that mean he wouldn't see Granny Pinako and the other Rockbells again?! No! He wanted to see them again!!

He reached out and held her old wrinkled hand. She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw the emotions swim in his bright golden eyes, eyes that she was going to miss, before she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Ed. I'm sure they'll let you come and visit us..." She trailed off. She felt her eyes water so she quickly stood up and looked at him.

Ed watched as Granny Pinako stood up and he couldn't see her eyes because of the light bouncing off her glasses.

"She'll be bringing you home soon and, Edward, they're going to be your parents. We have to prepare you for leaving to your new home."

Ed looked at the beanie doll before he held it loosely in his hands. Granny Pinako smiled in understanding.

"Yes Edward. You can bring that beanie doll with you. I'm sure you'll take good care of it."

Ed felt sad but happy at the same time. He was sad because it seemed that Granny Pinako was sad and he would be leaving this familiar setting. He was happy because he was going to live with Riza and that he could keep the beanie doll.

He looked at her with watery eyes. He climbed down his bed and hugged her. She returned the embrace. She was really going to miss this little boy.

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ again~! How was this chapter? Was it okay? Tell me please!! Alright now it's time to guess again and it's for the Hughes family!! And the challenge is here! (Did you expect this? If so say so~! Challenge and guess away~!)_**

Maes Hughes is a fox and his element is earth. And he is a Forest Child.  
Here's the guess:  
What's Elysia's Forest Form? What's Gracia's Forest Form and Element?  
Ps. Yes the whole Hughes family are Forest Children.  
Have fun guessing and if right your name will appear in the next chapter~ Review to support this story.  
Clues: Elysia - It's soft  
Gracia - It's elegant!  
Gracia's Element: It can flow

About Edward, yes his forest form is a leopard but not just any leopard! He's a really fluffy leopard - like a snow leopard but it's gold in color! XD He's gonna be so freaking adorable~!  
See ya next time on FC,  
~!?WainGuy?!~


	8. Change is different

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! And here's a new chapter~! Im so very happy!! This story's got 78 reviews for 7 chapters! Thanks goes to all that reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story~! Now the results:_**

**_Elysia: Bunny Rabbit -- Winners: Jagwarakit, theflamefangirl, XxForest-DragonxX, ViolentKitty & Meshik._**

**_Gracia's Element: Water -- Winners: peaceofmindalchemist, The Snow Crystal Alchemist, Aniki the Crim, Meshik, XxForest-DragonxX & theflamefangirl._**

**_Gracia's Forest Form Clue: It's elegant in water, it's playful and lives near rivers.  
What we got for Gracia's FF which were wrong:  
doe,  
swan (this came up a lot)  
horse  
dolphin  
peacock_**

**_Forest Children Fun Facts:  
13) When a forest child gains a new sense this sense will come bit by bit before it fully forms. And when it first forms it is very sensative and it'll take some time before the forest child gets accustom to it._**

**_On with the chapter~!_**

**Change is different **

**Wednesday, 11:45am,  
6****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Roy Mustang, a detective and a part of the Central Police Department, was in his office and he was currently being bugged by his best friend, Maes Hughes.

"... AND THEN SHE PLAYED WITH GRACIA'S MAKE UP AND SHE WAS SOOOOO ADORABLE!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER, ROY!!! SHE WAS SUCH A CUTE ADORABLE MESS!!! AND THEN –"

"Maes! It that the only reason you came to my office? To rant about your daughter or is it something else?"

Maes stopped and looked at his friend. Roy's hair was a mess, like he ran his hand through it too many times, and his eyebrow – the right one – was twitching madly.

"Well, actually, Gracia and I were wondering when you're gonna be adopting the kid cause we want to meet the kid and I'm pretty sure Elysia would be really happy to make a new friend!"

Roy sighed and practically bonked his head against the paper covered desk before he looked at Maes with a glare.

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

"Riza and I are going to pick him up tomorrow and then we have to help him settle in our home... Wait; don't tell me you plan to come on the same day..."

Maes gave a mock hurt expression.

"I'm hurt, Roy. Gracia and I wouldn't come on THAT same day. We might come a few days later and such."

Roy sighed in relief before he tensed.

"I hope you don't plan on tell Alex."

"What--?"

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T PLAN ON TELLING ME?"

Both men looked at the door and saw the one and only Alex Armstrong. With his huge muscular body, no one would guess he was such a softie. His blonde curl of hair on his mostly bald head was curled as usual and his mustache covered his mouth. His blue eyes looked at the two men in the office.

"Um... Nothing, Alex. We were just talking about Elysia, weren't we Hughes?" Roy said, looking directly at him.

"Yes! We were just making a play date that's all!" A glint appeared in Maes' eyes. Uh oh...

Alex's eyebrow rose. "A play date? For who?"

"For Elysia and Edward!" Hughes beamed.

Roy smacked a hand against his face, right across his eyes.

"Edward? Who is this Edward?"

"The kid that Roy and Riza are going to adopt!"

Armstrong stopped and looked between both men. Maes had a grin on his face while Roy was glaring at said grinning man.

Alex Armstrong came inside the room and hugged Roy, tears flowing freely from his eyes, pink sparkles in the air. Roy on the other hand was being crushed to death by Armstrong's muscular arms.

"ROY MUSTANG YOU ARE SO NOBLE!!! ADOPTING AN ORPHAN CHILD AND GIVING HIM S ROOF TO LIVE UNDER!!! YOU ARE SO GENEROUS AND GENEROUSITY HAS BEEN A TALENT PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE!!!!"

"Arm...Strong! You..... are.... crushing me!!!!"

Armstrong let go of the oxygen-deprived Roy Mustang, who had to hold onto his desk to stand on his feet.

"My apologies. Now how should we welcome Edward?"

Roy shook his head, still trying – and succeeding – in catching his breath.

"There's no need for that Armstrong... We, that being me and Riza will welcome the kid into our home and let him, get settled before we introduce him to you all..."

Maes nodded and Alex agreed with that, since it was a big event for the Mustang family and a new family member; that being Edward.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 10:49am,  
6****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
at Rockbell Orphanage, downstairs.**

Riza looked around the familiar orphanage. The kids were playing as usual, without a care in the world. They were so innocent and so care-free.

"Mrs. Mustang, come to see Edward again before you take him home tomorrow?"

Riza turned around to see Mrs. Rockbell standing a few feet away, with a pipe in her mouth. Riza smiled at the older woman.

"Yes, I'm here to see Edward and I would like to ask something..."

Mrs. Rockbell raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What is it you want to know?"

Riza took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Is it possible to give Edward a middle name?"

Mrs. Rockbell looked at her for a moment before throwing her head back and laughed. Riza stared at her for a moment then looked at Hayate then back at Mrs. Rockbell.

After a few more moments, Mrs. Rockbell calmed down and looked at her with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, of course you can give him a middle name! You're adopting him so I'm sure you'll be giving him your family name so why not also give him a middle name?"

Riza sighed in relief but she felt a bit unsettled by that. She must've looked like a complete idiot.

"Now, we've got to go through the papers and we'll write down his full name then. Come on then."

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 11:12am,  
6****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward,  
at Rockbell Orphanage, upstairs.**

Ed looked outside the window again. Lately all Ed ever did was look out the window but it was always nice to see the outside world. The sky an endless ocean of baby blue, sometimes with splashes of fluffy white clouds, the ground covered in green grass and patched of brown mud.

Ed had been thinking about this adopting thing. He was going to a new home. He was going away from Granny Pinako but he'll see her again, right? He was going to live together with Riza and Black Hayate and Roy. They were going to be family...

There was a knock at the door but Ed didn't turn to look at it like he normally did; in fact, he didn't hear the knock because he was concentrating on this new... thing. The door opened and the usual blur of black and white ran straight to Ed's bed.

This blur jumped up onto the bed and it startled Ed that he bumped his head against the head board. Owie! That hurt! He gripped his head, the spot where it hurt before he opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly and saw... Black Hayate!!!!

Ed smiled and petted the dog as usual. The dog gave that lazy puppy grin and whined happily. Ed liked Black Hayate because he played with him, let Ed pet him and he didn't mind. Ed ruffled the puppy's fur, making it go one way then the next. It was so fluffy! And soft! Black Hayate had the nicest fur ever!!!

"Hello, Edward."

And when there's Black Hayate there's Riza! Ed looked up from his petting and smiled brightly at Riza. He waved and Riza waved back before she sat down on the bed.

Ed continued to pet the dog when it suddenly lay down on his lap. He was so warm and fluffy!! Fluffy Hayate!!

"So, Edward, did Mrs. Rockbell tell you the news?"

Huh? Mrs. Rockbell? Did she mean Granny Pinako? Ed nodded.

"I see... Are you looking forward to coming to live with us?"

Ed gave a small nod as he continued to pet Black Hayate. Sure, he didn't mind... He was going to live with them and they'd be a family.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you and we can come and visit Mrs. Rockbell time to time. If you'd like that..."

Ed looked up at Riza and smiled a relief smile. Riza smiled back. Ed looked at her for a moment before his gaze broke away to look at the dog when he whined for more attention.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to bring you home where you'll get your own room and new clothes. Isn't that great?"

Ed paused and looked at her with wide eyes, his jaw went slack. He was going to get his own room? Wow! That'd be awesome!

He closed his mouth and nodded, a big grin plastered on his small face. This change will be different... and maybe it'll be a good change too...

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 12:05pm,  
7****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
at Rockbell Orphanage.**

Riza waited with her husband and her pet dog in the waiting area. Mrs. Rockbell had told them to wait here while she got Edward and what little things he had. Roy sat across from her and Black Hayate was sitting on the floor beside her.

Roy was bored, actually. They'd been sitting here for quite some time and there was nothing he could do._ 'I knew I should have brought the newspaper but did I bring it? No, I didn't...'_

They heard the other children laughing, giggling, screaming with joy and squeaking as they played somewhere around the orphanage.

Then the door opened and there stood Mrs. Rockbell and Edward. Edward was wearing an orange shirt with brown shorts and he wore black sandals. He also had a small brown bag with him.

Black Hayate scrambled to his feet, ran to the little boy and tackled him. The boy's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he greeted the dog by petting it.

The Mustang couple stood up and greeted Mrs. Rockbell and Edward. Ed looked up and smiled at the two adults. They then bid farewell to Mrs. Rockbell and took Edward with them. Edward hugged Mrs. Rockbell a hug and waved to the old caretaker who waved back.

Now they just had to go home and show him around.

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 9:33pm,  
7****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward,  
Mustang Manor.**

Ed lay on his new bed which was red like his new room. He was given new pajamas that were orange and they were so comfortable! He was lying on his back, looking at the plain white ceiling and he was just thinking about the day.

He was sleepy and he felt slight overwhelmed. Riza's house was so.... so.... so big!! They showed him all the rooms and then their backyard. Their backyard... It was so huge!! It was bigger than Granny Pinako's backyard and Granny Pinako's backyard was already big!!

Then Riza told him that there were other people who took care of the house and that they were nice people so he didn't have to be afraid of them.

She and Roy were very nice people. They had brought him home, gave him things he never actually dream of and they gave him his own room. They were such nice people!!

Ed stared at the ceiling for a while before he rolled onto his side and hugged the beanie doll that Granny Pinako gave him. In a few minutes he was asleep, dreaming of the rain and the puddles.

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 10:09pm,  
7****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza & Roy Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Both of them were in their room, on their bed, in their pajamas. Riza stared at Roy while Roy stared at the ceiling. After feeling her gaze on him for a long moment did Roy look at her.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think about Edward?"

Roy blinked and thought for a moment.

"He's alright, I guess. I mean he was looking at everything with wide eyes; like he'd never seen anything. And when we showed him his room, he was completely floored. He was just so amazed."

"Give him time to settle down, Roy. He'll get used to it soon."

They remained quiet for a moment."

"Hey, Riza?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you give him a middle name?"

Riza chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I did. Didn't you read the adoption forms?"

"No. So care to tell me what his full name is?"

"Edward Auric Mustang."

There was a moment of silence before Roy laughed. Riza glared at him.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Auric? What kind of name is that?" Roy asked in between laughs. And when he did calm down he snickered a bit.

"Well, I liked it ever since I was young and since Edward knows his name I thought that Auric would be a good middle name." Riza glared at Roy.

"Where did you hear the name Auric?"

"It was my great-grandfather's name..."

"Oh..."

"Right... Now, let's go to sleep now."

"Alright, good night then."

"Good night, Roy."

They both switched off the table light and fell asleep in no time.

**XxXxX**

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! So how was the chapter? Well, if anyone is OOC please forgive me, Im not an expert and Im only human! Well, good luck for guessing Gracia's Forest Form!! Remember if you get it right your name (well, your username) will be posted in the next chapter! Also remember that when you review the next chapter will be posted much more quickly!!! So show some love and support by reviewing~! XD  
Till the next chapter,  
~!?WainGuy**_?!~


	9. The Hughes, Rain & Frogs

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ here and Im back with a new chapter~! Well, I posted more FC-related artwork in my account from deviantart. Go to my profile and take a look see. If you dont have an account on deviantart, post your comment here! Anyway, this story has 95 reviews and I am so overwhemled! Anyway the results:**_

**_Gracia -- Otter  
Winners:  
lost cause331, Jagwarakit, Aniki the Crim, XxForest-DragonxX, peaceofmindalchemist, Meshik, Silvertongued Wolf, shinespire, Gabriella Moon, wolf-otaku-anthro, Meso the Honyu & ViolentKitty.  
Congrats to all the winners!  
So onto the next chapter of FC~! Dont forget to review!!! :)_**

**The Hughes, Rain & Frogs**

_**Two days later...  
**_**Saturday, 11:02am,  
9****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Roy was in his office doing his paperwork – for once – that were due the following morning when a very happy Maes Hughes entered his office.

"Yo! Roy, buddy!"

Roy looked up from his paperwork before going back to work.

"Hey, Maes. What is it that you want now?"

Maes mocked hurt.

"Why Roy I'm hurt. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because the only times that you come into my office is to tell me about your adorable daughter or you want to know something. So, what is it this time?"

Maes grinned, mischievously.

"Well, has the kid, Edward, settled in yet? Cause I can't wait to arrange a play date between him and my darling daughter Elysia!"

"HE hasn't settled in yet. Give it another day."

"See ya later, Roy!"

"Yeah... Later."

**XxXxX**

_**The next day...  
**_**Sunday, 10:17am,  
10****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Roy Mustang was once again in his office doing paperwork when Maes Hughes popped into his office.

"Hey, Roy! He settled in yet?"

Roy didn't look up from his paperwork, but shook his head and replied, "No!"

"Oh... tell me the minute he's settled in alright?"

Roy waved his other hand at his friend in a shooing motion. He didn't want Maes to distract him from the paperwork he had to finish quickly.

"Yes! I'll tell you when he settles in, so quit bugging me!"

Roy needed to finish this paperwork as they were due this afternoon and, last time he checked, he didn't have much time left.

"Fine then... See ya later~!"

And Maes Hughes left the office and Roy had a cramping hand that was racing against the clock.

**XxXxX**

_**The next day....  
**_**Monday, 11:07am,  
11****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Maes popped his head in Roy's office. Roy was currently reading a file about a new case that had found its way to his desk.

"Hey, Roy—"

Maes couldn't finish what he was saying as Roy cut him off.

"He isn't settled yet."

"You know me too well, Roy ol' pal!"

Roy rolled his eyes before he glared at his best – yet completely annoying – friend.

"Yes I do... And you keep asking every single day if the kid's settled yet and well he isn't!"

**XxXxX**

_**And the next day...  
**_**Tuesday, 12:01pm,  
12****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Central Police Head Quarters.**

Maes walked into the office and Roy was deep in thought. Maes asked the question but Roy didn't hear it. Maes waved a hand in front of Roy's face and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Roy, you alright?"

"Just thinking..."

Maes went back to his goofy self in no time. A big grin plastered on his face.

"So... he settled in yet?"

Roy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting one hell of a headache from the case and from his best friend.

"Yes... He looks settled this morning so I guess you can come tomorrow afternoon then..."

Maes cheered happily.

"Hooray! The kid's finally settled down at your place! Finally, Elysia will get to meet another kid just like her!!"

Roy sighed again, knowing what would happen. So he gave a small suggestion.

"Hughes... Leave my office when you're about to give that love gushing speech about your only daughter."

Maes frowned and looked at his long-time best friend and the man looked stressed as hell.

"You're hardly any fun, Roy. You need to loosen up a bit..."

"When that day comes, it'll be the day that you stop that love gushing crap."

Maes Hughes had no comeback for that one so he left the office and the stressed out Roy Mustang to his thoughts.

**XxXxX**

_**And, finally, the next day...  
**_**Wednesday, 8:55am,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

It's been a week since Ed started living with the Mustangs and, so far, he was having a great time with them. They were so nice and kind. He liked them a lot and they seem a lot like family.

Now, Ed was in his room looking at the cloudy sky through his window. The clouds were fluffy and they filled the whole sky and soon it was going to rain! Ed couldn't wait for that to happen.

They had removed the bandages that were wrapped around his arms and body. There were faint marks of the blue and black bruises but they were fading and they didn't hurt anymore so that meant he could finally go outside and play in the rain.

It had rained nearly every day and he always yearned to be outside and to have the rain fall against his skin. He always looked forward to the rain. To hear its calming lullaby as it pelted against the roof, windows and ground, to watch as it made everything wet and slick. He loved and adored the rain.

The sky wasn't a sea of baby blue this time; it was a sea of fluffy white clouds holding back the rain.

_**Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.**_

_**Sshhhhh...**_

Ed smiled. Finally! It was raining!! Ed quietly tip-toed past Riza's and Roy's room before tip-toeing to the stairs. He looked left – or was it right? – than he looked right – or was it the other way around? – to make sure the coast was clear. No one in sight so that must mean that everyone was still asleep.

He slowly walked down the stairs and he'd flinch and paused when a step would creak or groan with complain. He would then hesitantly continue walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he gave a sigh of relief and looked around again to make sure no one was in sight.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen which was past the living room near the store room – a room that Riza said not to enter unless she or Roy were with him – as quietly could.

He entered the kitchen and saw that it was empty. The kitchen was themed white and black. The floor and walls were white. The cabinets, table, counter and stools were black. The sink was also white as were the table drawers and compartments.

Ed looked at the door and frowned slightly. He walked towards it and his small frown grew bigger. He lifted his arm and tried to get s grip on the door knob but he could only touch it with his finger tips.

Oh no! The door knob was too high (and no he was not too short to reach it!). He looked around and saw a small stool so he walked over and carefully lifted it, carried it over to the door and placed it silently on the floor. He climbed onto it and managed to hold the cool door knob in his hand. He beamed in triumph. Yes! He got it now!

He turned it to the right – or was it the other one? The left? – and a small '_**click!**_' was heard. He pushed and the door creaked slightly as the door opened. Yes! Now he could go outside and play in the rain! He slowly pushed the door wider and he stepped off the stool.

He quietly placed the stool back and turned around to see Black Hayate there. Startled, Ed would've squeaked if his vocal chords had fully developed and he stumbled back a bit before falling flat on his behind.

He scowled at the innocent puppy dog before he pushed himself up and walked to the still open door. It was still raining and it was becoming heavier as he just stood there. What was he waiting for? Nothing!

He dash out the kitchen door and into the backyard of the house. He felt the rain again! It was falling from the sky and fell down to ground, soaking and drenching everything that came into contact with it; including Edward Auric Mustang.

He ran and jumped, hopped and skipped, danced and jogged in the cool downpour. A bright smile on his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter no one could hear. He absolutely loved the rain!

He was having so much fun!! Hahaha! This was awesome! He could be in the rain again!! Wheee! This was so much fun! Hahaha! He could do this all day!! The rain was so --!!

'_**Croak!'**_

Ed stopped in his happy dance, confused. Eh? What was that? He looked around. Where did it even come from?

'_**Croak!'**_

There it was again!! Ed scowled slightly and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Where was it coming from?

'_**Croak!'**_

'_**Ribbit!'**_

Huh? Croak? Ribbit? What were they? Ed frowned looking around the backyard when he spotted a small pool of water partially hidden by a large oak tree. Was it coming from there?

'_**Croak!'**_

'_**Ribbit!'**_

There it was again! And it WAS coming from over there. Ed looked around but saw no one and nothing but the empty backyard, house and the rain. Well, what harm would it be if he went to check?

'_**Croak!'**_

'_**Ribbit!'**_

'_**Croak!'**_

Whatever was making the sound didn't seem to care if it was heard or not... What was 'it' in the first place?

Ed soon reached the small pool and saw that it was a small pond. Now why didn't he notice that? Wait... This was the second time he was in the backyard and the last time he was here he was still hurt... That had to be it! Anyway the pond was small enough to not be seen, not to mention that it was partially covered by a big, old oak tree...

He looked around but found nothing. Eh? Weren't the sounds coming from here?

'_**Croak!'**_

'_**Ribbit! Ribbit!'**_

'_**Croak!'**_

Yes! They were coming from here but where was 'it'?! 'It' had to be here. Then he saw something jump. Eh? What was that? He looked and saw a small, green animal on the flat leaves that floated on the surface of the pond. Ed blinked. What was that?

'It's' neck was moving up and down really fast and suddenly 'its' cheeks grew big before --

'_**Croak!'**_

Eh? That small animal was making the noises? Wow!!! That was cool! But what was 'it'? Ed thought hard when he remembered a boy – Bill – from the orphanage had brought the same animal into the orphanage and Granny Pinako told him to put it outside. She had called it a... a... Rog? No. No, that wasn't it... A Drog? Nope. Not that either. It was a... a... a frog! Yeah! That's what it was!!! It was a FROG!!

Ed jumped and pumped a fist into the air in triumph! Yes! That's what it was called! It was called a frog!!

'_**Croak!'**_

'_**Ribbit!'**_

'_**Croak!'**_

But why was it making such noises? Could they be trying to talk to each other? Yeah! That could be it! Ed looked around the small pond. Where was the other one? One was on the funny flat leaf that floated on the pond so where was the other one?

He saw another frog near his barefoot. He blinked owlishly. It was there? What would happen if he had squished it?! It could've died!! He quickly caught it and held it in between his hands.

It felt cool, like the rain that was still pouring, but slimy yet it also felt smooth. Was that possible...? Ed held onto the frog for a moment. When he felt it squirm and its cheeks suddenly puffed out.

'_**Croak! Croak! Croak!'**_

Did it want to go already? It was croaking and making that other funny noise as it squirmed in his hands. Well, Ed wouldn't like it if he was trapped so he let go of the frog. It leaped into the pond with a small splash.

Bye bye frog!

Now time to --

"Edward Auric Mustang!!"

Ed flinched before slowly turning to the house. There, at the open door, was a very stern-looking – but somewhat sleepy-looking – Riza Mustang. Uh oh, he was so in trouble!

"Come inside this instant young man!"

Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!

Ed ran and reached the house in fifteen seconds point five (15.5 seconds). He wasn't too far in the backyard; he was still close to the house.

Edward looked at Riza and she watched him. She was frowning and she looked disapprovingly. She sighed before a small – very, very small – smile then she crouched down to his eye level. She placed a hand on his soaked hair before ruffling it.

"Now, Ed, you shouldn't go and play in the rain. It can make you sick and it's bad."

No it isn't! It's fun!! You should really try it!!

"Edward, I don't want to see you in the rain again alright? Now go upstairs and shower. I expect you to clean yourself properly. Don't forget to put your wet clothes in the laundry basket."

Ed nodded and ran up the stairs, to his room where he grabbed new clothes before he ran to the bathroom and took a shower quickly.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 10:05am,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Riza set the coffee pot onto the kitchen counter. Ed was playing in the rain for quite some time and she knew that. He was soaked to the bone but he didn't mind it a single bit.

And today, the Hughes' were coming. What experience would this be for the young boy? Hopefully it'll be a good one.

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! So how was the chapter? I hope I manage to keep everyone in character... Sorry if they arent... We're all human and as humans we make mistakes - A LOT of mistakes... I haven't got anything for you to guess about so this time....  
If you've got suggestions or ideas that you might like to see in this fic, dont be shy, and just tell me and I'll consider it! Im sure you people have wonderful ideas so share them with me so that this story will continue to trive!!  
Thx to all those that reviewed, fav-ed, alerted and read this story so far. Many thanks to those that reviewed! Remember, when you review the next chapter will be up much much quicker!!!  
Till the next chapter,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ (Ps. Ed's gonna be a frog fan!! Like me!! XD)_**


	10. Edward Meets the Hughes

**Key:  
****_Sounds  
_****"Conversation from the phone"  
**_'Thoughts'  
_"Speech"  
**_"Emphasis"_**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here and I am back with a new chapter~! Anyone miss me? So anyway, 105 reviews... O_O *faints* I never thought I would get that many reviews... ever! Im so happy X3 Thanks to all that reviewed, fav-er and alerted this story... Thanks!!  
_**

**_Forest Children Fun Facts:  
14) Forest Children can have children who are NOT forest children themselves. Meaning that the child is born half a forest child if the forest parent has a child before the ten year circle of Forest Children births. Forest Children can marry and have children with normal humans. However, these children will adopt traits from Forest Children like elements, a special talent/ability and maybe some animal traits. They do NOT have their own animal form, only part of it. (Like a tail, ears, eyes, hind legs... Kindda like anthros)_**

**_Oh yeah! Before I forget!! I drew stuff for FC... If you wanna go see, go to my profile and click the second link to go to the folder of all the forest children pics. Enjoy the chapter~!  
_**

**Edward meets the Hughes **

**Wednesday, 10:05am,  
13th June 1934,  
With Maes Hughes,  
Hughes house hold.**

Maes Hughes was excited. Actually, he was more than excited. He was jumping around in circles sing to the top of his lungs excited. Well, it wasn't everyday that you get to finally meet your best friend's kid and being the first at that.

Gracia watched her husband jumping and singing in circles in the living room with amusement. Her husband tended to be a bit over the top sometimes but that's what she loved about him. She watched as he picked up their four year old daughter and lifted her above his head, goofy smile on his face.

He nuzzled her little face with his nose and the little girl giggled silently, a wide grin on her face.

"We're going to go see Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza and their new kid! Aren't 'cha excited?"

Elysia nodded happily and Maes threw her in the air and caught her with a smile. Gracia loved them both dearly. They were, after all, family and family meant everything.

"Auntie Gracia? Why's Uncle Hughes actin' all weird?"

Gracia turned around and saw her nephew, Jean Havoc. He had unruly dark blonde hair and light blue eyes that usual sparkled with laughter and mischief. He was six years old, turning seven the next year in January 2nd.

He was staying with them because his father was busy on a business trip and he didn't have a mother since she died when she gave birth to him. Due to this fact, his father, James Havoc, loathed his son for being born because – in his eyes – the boy was the reason that his beloved wife – Gracia's twin sister (also another Forest Child), Evangeline – died.

Gracia smiled at the six year old.

"Jean, Uncle Hughes is acting weird because he's really happy to go and see his friend."

Jean tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"By friend, do ya mean Uncle Roy? But doesn't he seem 'im at work nearly every day?"

Gracia patted the boy on the head with a small laugh. "Well, yes, he does see him every week at work but now his going to meet the new member of the family."

Jean blinked. "New member of the family?"

"Yes! That's why his so excited 'cause he can finally meet him. He says his name was Edward."

"Can I come along too?"

Gracia smiled at the young six year old. "Of course you can. We wouldn't leave you all alone. Who would look after you?"

Jean crossed his arms and looked away, pouting. "I can take care of myself, I'm a big kid now..."

Gracia laughed. "Of course, of course you are. Now come on, to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready!"

"Hooray~! It's Breakfast time!! Ain't that great Elysia darling?!"

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 11:45am,  
13th June 1934,  
With Maes Hughes,  
Hughes house hold.**

After their delightful breakfast of bacon, eggs and waffles, everyone got dressed and they were ready in no time.

Maes wore a simple purple shirt (one of his favorites) with black slacks and black shoes. Gracia wore a simple red shirt with a cream colored skirt with brown sandals.

Elysia wore a pink sundress and sunhat with pink and white shoes. And, last but not least, Jean was wearing a green baseball hat, a mint green short sleeve shirt with light brown shorts and copper brown shoes, socks included.

They were just about to leave the house when –

_**Ring.... Ring.... Ring.... **_The phone rang. Maes looked at Gracia.

"I'll answer it. You start the car and get the kids settled. Be right there."

Maes picked up the phone and placed the phone on his ear.

"Maes here, how can I help you?"

"**Maes! Just the man I wanted to speak to!!" **A loud, booming voice came from the phone. Armstrong...

"Ah, Alex... What's up?"

"**I just called to ask if you had anything planned for today?"**

"I'm just going over to Roy's to meet the new kid and after that we plan to go to the petting zoo with the Mustangs. Why?"

"**Hmm... I see. I was just wondering that's all... Have a good day, Maes Hughes!"**

_**Click! Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

"Bye then..." Maes placed the phone onto its' original place. He walked out the house, locked the door, walked down the stairs, into the car park and into the car before he drove off to his best friend's place.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 11:43pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Riza Mustang, wife to Roy Mustang and mistress of Mustang Manor, was frustrated and, this time, Black Hayate wasn't the problem. It was Edward Auric Mustang.

After the kid's shower, which was both quick and clean, the kid had disappeared into thin air. She and everybody else were looking up and down for the small kid, but they couldn't find him.

It started out with Roy and herself before she asked the maids and the butlers to help search for the boy. And, somehow, Roy seemed to have disappeared as well. When she saw them, they were going to get it!

So far they – being herself and the maids and butlers – had covered the garage, the porch, basement, attic, living room, kitchen, and all the bed rooms and even the huge backyard. So far there was only the store and the library.

She opened the door to the store but all that greeted her was dust, spider webs, her father's artworks and old furniture. She sneezed and blinked. No one here and all the stuff in here was old, unused and dusted covered. _'I really need to clean up this once in a while....' _

She closed the door and made her way up the stairs. _'One last place to check, the library...'_

She walked down the hallway and soon found herself in front of their own private library. She placed her hand on the door knob and pushed it open, slowly. When she pushed the door half way open, she stopped.

On the couch was Roy sitting down reading a book to Edward who was seated on Roy's lap, looking from book to Roy and back again. Riza strained her eyes to read the title. She blinked once she saw it. 'Midsummer's Night Dream'.

Why would Edward pick such a book? It was a bit too complicated for someone the age of Edward. He was four for goodness sake. May be Roy choose the book... But he was smarter than that. He wouldn't pick something so full of literature to read to a little kid who can't even write yet.

She walked towards the twosome, quietly. They didn't show any signs that they noticed her approach so she continued to walk quietly towards them.

Riza cleared her throat and her two boys' whirled around to face her. Riza smiled inwardly but her face was blank.

"I've been looking for you both. How long have you been here?"

Roy and Edward shared a glance before Roy looked at the clock. "About... twenty minutes. That's how long I've been here with Edward." Roy looked at Edward. "So, how long have you been here?"

Edward just shrugged before he looked at the open book in Roy hands. He tugged at Roy's blue shirt with his left hand and pointed at the book with his other hand, looking at him with big, pleading eyes. It was clear what he wanted; read it to me, please?

Roy looked at Riza but she shook her head.

"Sorry, kid. Riza says we have to stop here because..." he trailed off, looking at her to fill in what they had to actually do.

"You both have to go downstairs and stay in the living room till the Hughes come. Alright?"

Roy nodded while Ed crossed his arms and pouted but nodded all the same. Roy chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before he dog-eared the page they stopped.

Ed pouted before sliding off Roy's lap and walked away, to the door. Roy looked at Riza before looking back at the kid.

"Hey, kiddo. I'll read it to you later, right before bed. Only _**if**_ you behave, got it?"

Ed looked back at him for a moment before a smile spread over his face and he nodded. He walked out of the library and his small footsteps faded as he walked away.

Riza looked at Roy as he placed the book on the table. She continued to stare at him and he looked at her for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, small frown on his face.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering why you would pick a book full off literature to read to Edward."

"I didn't pick it. He did. I was looking around for him when I found him here with the book. He tugged at my sleeve and pointed at the words. I asked if he'd like me to read it to him and he nodded. So I read it to him."

It was Riza's turn to frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Did he understand any of the text?"

Roy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Most of the time he'd look at the book as I pointed out the words I read. He would sometimes point at a sentence and I read it over before explaining it to him. He'd nod and look back at the book."

Riza looked at him for a moment before she walked to the doors. "Come on, we have to get the coffee and tea ready before they come. We aren't expecting anyone else are we?"

Roy thought for a moment. "I don't think so... I think it's just Maes and his family... Oh, yeah! Maes said that he'd like to go to the Central Petting Zoo with us later. Just a small outing for the kids and to catch up on some things... But I think he just wants to take millions of pictures of his daughter."

They both made their way down the hallway, down the stairs and they went into the kitchen. They had to prepare coffee and tea, as well some small treats for their guests.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 11:59pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Well, that was a lot fun! Roy was reading him a story about these people who loved a different person and this person was in love with another person. Then there was the actor – or was it a dancer? – that got his head changed into a donkey's head and all the donkey-head's friends ran away. Then it told about a king fairy fighting with his wife. Then the king got his best friend – pluck or was it puck? – to get this flower's juice and place it on a person's eyelash so that when they woke up they'd fall in love with the first person they see... Then Riza came in...

Ed couldn't wait to see what happens at the end. It was so amusing!! But he had to meet these people who were coming and, well, he didn't know what to feel... Were they nice people? They had to be nice people right? Since the Mustangs were nice... He'll think about it later, right now he wanted to concentrate on playing with Black Hayate.

They were playing a game and it was a really really fun game! Ed would hold on end of a toy, that looked like a sock snake, while Hayate would hold the other end with his mouth and they'd pull. It was tug-of-war or, in short, give me the sock thingy so I can win... Wait, that wasn't short. It was longer!!

Never mind... 'Give me the sock thingy so I can win' could be the long version of 'tug-of-war'... That would work! Alright, so Ed and Hayate were playing tug-of-war and, unfortunately, Ed was on the losing end.

_**Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**_

Surprised, Ed let go and fell on his rump. Owie... Ed looked up and there was no Black Hayate in sight. Hey! Where'd you go?! I want a rematch!! You only won 'cause I was startled!!

Ed stood up and looked around. He wasn't in sight... Where was he?! He wanted to continue playing!! He was about to go walk into the kitchen when he heard Riza calling him from the entrance.

"Edward Auric Mustang! Come here this moment!"

Eh? Do I need to do something? Or did I do something wrong?

Ed, not wanting to get into more trouble, that is if he was in trouble, ran to the entrance as fast as he could. He reached there in no time (12.08 seconds) but he stopped short when he saw the group of people there.

A man with black hair, greenish yellow eyes behind black framed glasses and a beard stood there with a woman with green eyes and cherry blonde hair and two kids. One was a girl with green eyes and cherry blonde hair, like the woman, in two ponytails on top of her head and the other was a boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Ed blinked at the new comers.

Who were they? Ed looked at them to the Mustangs. Were they the people that Roy were friends of?

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 12:09pm,  
13th June 1934,  
With Maes Hughes,  
at Mustang Manor, entrance.**

Maes was about to press the bell when his darling Elysia tugged his pants. He looked down at her with a smile.

"You wanna press the bell?"

Elysia nodded, her two ponytails bouncing slightly. Maes smiled goofily before picking his daughter up.

She pressed the bell.

_**Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**_

Elysia clapped her hands as Maes placed her onto the floor. Jean was looking at the house with a slightly amazed look on his face.

The door '_**clicked!**_' open and Roy was standing there, Riza right behind him. Roy smiled as he allowed them in.

"Hey, long time no see, Gracia. How are you?"

Gracia smiled. "I'm doing alright. How are you both?"

"Both of us are alright. So Hughes, I'm sure you just want to meet the kid, right?" Roy turned to look at his friend as he took his shoes off.

"Yep! Can't wait to see the kid." He looked around before he frowned slightly. "Where is he anyway?"

"Last I saw him was in the living room playing with Hayate," Roy said as he looked around. Riza rolled her eyes.

"I'll call him then. But first, do you want him to come fast or as he wishes?"

Maes lifted an eyebrow as looked at Roy. Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we see him come real fast, Uncle Maes?"

Maes and just about everyone there looked at Jean. Maes looked at Riza and gave a small nod.

"Sure, why don't we see him come as fast as he can?"

Riza nodded before she looked at the hallway that led to the living room. "Edward Auric Mustang! Come here this moment!"

And they heard the thumping of feet and in twelve point zero eight seconds (12.08 seconds) a blonde kid appeared at the entrance of the hallway.

The kid was slightly tanned. He had two bangs that framed his face and a small cowlick was sticking from the section in which his bangs separated. His hair was a goldish blonde as were his eyes. He was a bit on the short side. He was wearing an emerald green long sleeve shirt and dark marsh green pants.

"You say, this fella's Edward?"

Roy nodded. "Come here Ed. We want you to meet some people."

Ed looked around hesitantly before he walked and stood beside Roy looking at all of them. What was the kid thinking? Was he nervous?

"Ed, this crazy, love gushing man is named Maes Hughes, refer him as Uncle Maes or Uncle Hughes. The pretty lady over there is his wife is Gracia Hughes, refer her as Auntie Gracia. The little girl over there is the same age as you and her name is Elysia. The boy beside her is Jean Havoc, a cousin of Elysia."

Ed waved to them all but stayed close to Roy. Was he just shy?

Riza clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now that the introductions are done, let's go to the living room where we'll all have coffee or tea with snack."

Everyone followed. Soon they were all in the living room and were soon enjoying themselves with cakes and drinks.

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here!! How was the chapter? I hope it was ok... Now I think you must be wondering why I popped in Armstrong for a random moment... Well you'll see in the next chapter~ You can take a guess if you like... So now I've got a question for you!!! It's about Little Jean Havoc~  
He is a half forest child cause his dad's a normal human and he wasnt born in the ten year circle of the Forest Children births.  
Here's the questions:  
a) What is/are his element(s)? (Take a guess... Even I dont know yet...)  
b) What's his talent/ability? (Take a guess... I'll tell you in the next chapter)  
c) What animal does he harbor (have) in himself? (It's loyal)_**

**_That's all. Dont forget to review~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for not posting the chapter sooner. I had lot's of stuff to do... Remember, the more reviews this story gets, the sooner the next chapter gets posted~  
Till the next chapter (good luck for the guessing~),  
~!?WainGuy?!~_**


	11. Abilities, Talents and the Zoo

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here and I am back with a new chapter!!! I guess the last chapter wasnt that great... Anyway, thanks goes to all those that reviewed, fav-ed and alerted this story. :) Thank you!! So read on and you'll find out what Havoc's abilities & talents are... It's stated!!! xD I'll give hints at the bottom for Havoc's anthro form~! _**

**_Have fun while you read~! I might post some more pics for FC but that'll happen later and when I have free time! Enjoy the chapter~!_**

**Abilities, Talents and the Zoo**

**Wednesday, 1:09pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With the adults,  
Mustang Manor.**

"Alrighty then! Let's get the kids and get to the zoo!" Maes announced as he jumped to his feet.

Riza looked at Roy who shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself off the sofa. He looked around the living room, only to see the kids weren't there. He scratched his neck, looking a bit confused.

"Where are they anyway?"

Maes smiled. "Well, they are kids so they must be somewhere in the house... Or Riza could just call them out."

Everyone – that being Maes, Gracia and Roy – turned and looked at Riza. She blinked at all their gazes.

"What?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you could call for the kids. They know not to mess with you so could you?"

Riza sighed before giving a small nod. "Alright. Cover your ears then."

Everyone did so. Riza took a deep breath and –

"KIDS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

The adults didn't have to wait long because a flurry of color came racing into the living room.

Everyone, two in shock while the other two in amusement, looked at the children. All three children were there but... they were different.... not in appearance but in color....

Well, two of them were different; the boys, while Elysia was the only one in the right color order.

Ed's skin was pale white, his hair had turned from golden blonde to raven black and his eyes were deep blue. Jean's skin was a bit too tanned, his hair was copper brown but his bangs remained blonde and his eyes were emerald green. They looked really different and the boys were currently glaring at the innocent looking Elysia.

"Wha...? What happened?" Roy asked as he looked at the two boys.

Maes and Gracia laughed heartedly. Maes picked up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders.

"Well, you've just witnessed my darling Elysia's ability! It's so unique!! You can't find it anywhere else!!"

And a camera appeared in his hands from thin air and he started taking pictures of the color changed boys, who were still glaring at the overly happy Elysia (she seemed pleased with what she did...)

Roy and Riza looked from the color changed boys to Maes who was still taking pictures of the boys and his darling Elysia.

"Her ability...? It has something to do with colors?" Riza asked.

Gracia nodded. "She can change anything and anyone's color as she pleases. It's quite amusing to witness the effects. She can change the colors only when she is touching that someone or something."

"So... when will they revert to their original colors?"

Maes stopped his picture taking session and the camera disappeared. He looked at the boys than his Elysia – who was on the floor again when he placed her there to take photos for album number nineteen – before he looked at the Mustangs.

He shrugged. "It'll wear off in a few hours at least. It might take a day or may be more. The colors revert at different times too... That's the downside to this ability, its revertion is unpredictable."

"I see..."

"Say! Now that you know my darling angel's ability, what's Edward's? I'm sure it must be interesting!"

Edward and Jean had stopped glaring at Elysia and they were now playing scissors-paper-stone.

"Ed? Do you want us to tell them your ability or would you like to show them?"

Ed looked at them for a moment before looking at Jean. Jean raised an eyebrow before he looked at the adult.

"Ed asks if he could show it to them. Can he?"

Riza and Roy stared at the six year old. How...? What just happened?

"Sure... Why don't you follow him when he gets it?"

Jean smiled and nodded before he followed Ed, Elysia ran after the still color changed boys. Once they were out of the room, Riza and Roy looked at Maes and Gracia for an explanation. Maes and Gracia were looking at each other, a slightly relieved expression on their face.

"How'd he know what Ed was thinking anyway?"

Maes smiled as did Gracia.

"Well, Jean's Gracia's niece, and he's a Halfling. So far we haven't identified his element – since Halflings develop elements much later – but we managed to identify his abilities."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's got more than one ability?"

Maes nodded. "He can make a mental link with a person he desires to, usual a person that he's bonded with. He can read their thoughts, hear what they want him to and feel their emotions through this mental link. Kindda like a telepathic. His other ability is to --"

"-- Manipulate his voice in any way he pleases."

That was Maes' voice but it didn't come from him, it came from the other end of the living room. They all turned around and saw that all three children were there, Ed was carrying his beanie doll.

"Oh? Well, ain't that nifty?" Roy asked jokingly.

"Yep! It really is!" Now that was Roy's voice coming from Jean's mouth. Well, that was proof he could manipulate his voice quite well.

"So, Ed, come and show them your talent. Put the beanie doll on the coffee table so everyone can see," Riza said, looking at Ed. It was weird to see him with black hair – like Roy's – and blue eyes. Thank Goodness it wasn't permanent.

Ed slowly came forward and placed the cream-colored beanie doll on the brown coffee table. Riza and Roy shared a glance and smiled, while Maes and Gracia looked at the doll, wondering what it was for.

Ed raised his arms, hands above the doll, fingers outstretched. His fingers twitched as did the doll. He slowly started to gain confidence and his movements became more graceful. The Hughes' – including Jean Havoc – watched as the doll jumped, ran, walked, danced and did all sorts of tricks on the coffee table.

Ed finished his performance with the beanie doll twirling on the spot before it bowed. Elysia clapped happily. Gracia and Maes stared at the doll before looking at Ed then the Mustangs.

"He can control objects without interaction and strings?"

"Yeah. But so far, he's only controlled this beanie doll. We don't know if he could do the same with something else..."

"Well, now that we all know each other's ability and talents, we can leave for the zoo! Alright kids, first one to put their shoes on and is out of the door is the winner!" Maes exclaimed, enthusiastically.

The kids beamed and raced to the entrance. Well, the winner of that sport wasn't one of the boys...

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 2:46pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Riza Mustang,  
at Central's Petting Zoo.**

The ride to the zoo was no problem. They had somehow managed to all fit into the Hughes' car; the men sat in the front, the women sat in the backseat with Jean in between them, Edward on Riza's lap and Elysia on Gracia's

Ed had gone beet red when Jean laughed at him for sitting on Riza's lap but stopped immediately when Riza threatened to put him on her lap instead of Ed. The boys seemed to 'talk' to each other while Elysia looked outside the window.

When they reached the parking lot, the boys wasted no time running out of the car and chased each other, Jean laughing all the way while Ed's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and anger; his face looked like someone had sprayed red paint onto it.

So far, the color change hadn't faded so they still looked at same, but they didn't seem to mind unless they were reminded of it, and that's when they would glare at Elysia who would look at them, blink and then smile.

Since they used the Hughes' car, the Mustang couple opted to paying for the ticket. Four adults and three children (Roy thought it would be three adults and four children since Maes acted more of a child than an adult but the ticket attendant wouldn't have it).

So far they had seen the rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters, parrots, sheep and goats. Now they only had to see the horses, frogs and snakes (the non-poisonous snakes, of course) and the gift shop.

Now they were currently at the snack bar. The kids were hungry so the men bought them hotdogs and it was gone within seconds. And then they went and bought ice-cream for everyone. Ed and Jean had opted for strawberry flavored ice-cream, Elysia's was chocolate, Maes and Roy had vanilla while Grace and Riza had caramel ice-cream.

The kids had finished their ice-cream long ago and were now playing in the playground. Ed and Jean were currently running and chasing after each other (a game of tag maybe?) while Elysia was playing on the swing.

The women were happily keeping an eye on the kids as they chatted about the new mall, the sale and clothes among other things. The men were discussing about... manly things when a voice boomed out to them.

"ROY MUSTANG AND MAES HUGHES! WHAT A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU HERE!!!"

Both men froze. They knew that voice from anywhere. It was Armstrong. They both turned in unison to the direction of the sound. And there stood, proud and tall, the one and only Alex Louis Armstrong, with his short one (thankfully).

Armstrong waved and made his way over to the men, who were sitting frozen stiff on their bench.

Roy looked at his best friend. "Did you say anything to him?"

"Not that I can --! Wait... I think I mentioned that I was going to see you and then... we'd go to the petting zoo... Oh dear...."

Roy glared at his friend, his right eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"'Oh dear' indeed! Now, I'm afraid for Edward! He might be traumatized when he sees Armstrong!"Roy hissed, truly afraid for the kid. He didn't want Ed to fear people that were going to be introduced to him by the Mustangs.

Armstrong came to the men, pink sparkles surrounding him in a sparkly halo. He smiled at the men, who forced a smile on their face.

"So, when can I meet young Edward?"

'_Um... How bout __**never?!**__' _Roy looked at the playground and saw Ed and Jean were still running around, Elysia joining them.

"Soon... Edward!"

'_I hope this doesn't end horribly...'_

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here~! So how was the chapter? Tell me what you think... If you're wondering about Al and Winry, they'll be appearing in the fic, but later... If any one was OOC can you tell me... I tried to keep them in character but if they're off just inform me, I'll learn from my mistakes. I know I didn't make Maes rant about his darling Elysia, I'll do that in the future chapter~  
Havoc's Hint: Loyal and Smart. (Anthro form) Elements: You can guess, cause I haven't decided yet (and if you can, could you give a reason why he should have that element... It would help, really!)  
Remember, we're all human and if you want the next chapter up sooner, comment and review!!!  
Till next time,  
~!WainGuy?!~_**


	12. Armstrong's Not So Humble Greeting

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here and I am back with a new chapter~ Sorry that this chapter's short but I need to go to bed and very soon at that... I'm gonna be going to Singapore soon too see Opa (my grandpa) and a very old cruise ship: It's 2 years younger than the Titanic so it was built in 1914 so it's 95 years old! Older than Opa... O_O wow!  
Thanks to all that fav-ed, reviewed (to them especially!) and alerted this story._**

Now, on with the next chapter~! :D

**Armstrong's not-so-humble Greeting**

**Wednesday, 3:01pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
at Central's Petting Zoo's Play Ground.**

Ed was running away from his new best friend, Jean. He was really nice and he was so much fun to be around with. The reason he was currently running away from his new best friend is because they were playing a game. A fun game called 'Tag you're it!' and now Jean was 'it'!

Jean was really fast, always so close to catching him but then Ed would just jump to the side or something and then the chase would begin again.

'_Quit jumping around, Eddie! Let me catch you!!'_

Ed looked over his shoulder and saw that Jean was covered in sweat and he looked kindda tired. But Ed didn't want to get caught so he stuck out his tongue and ran!

'_I'm not gonna do that! You'll have 'ta catch me an' then I'll stop! And DON'T call me Eddie!!! It's Ed! '_

Ed felt anger and frustration come from Jean from their 'link' and knew – without a doubt – that Jean was angry at him or at his own ability to catch him.

'_I am __**so**__ gonna get you and when I do --'_

"Edward!"

Ed stumbled to a stop but Jean, being right behind him, didn't have the chase to stop, much less slow down, so they crashed into one heap of arms and legs in the – luckily – soft dirt.

'Owie... Get off of me!!! I can't breathe!!'

Jean rolled of Ed and lay flat on his back, trying to catch his breath from all the running. He dusted himself off then stood up to look at the other – still color changed – boy who was lying down, more specifically, sprawled out on the dirt.

'_Are ya alright, Eddie?'_

Ed glared at Jean. He did NOT like being called that!

'_I tol' you 'ta call me Ed! Not Eddie! And I think I'll be alright... How 'bout you?'_

Jean helped Ed stand before he smiled brightly, also giving him a thumbs up.

'_Everythin's is A – Okay!'_

Ed looked around the playground and saw Riza and Auntie Gracia talking to each other on the bench, Elysia was playing in the sand pit with another girl and Roy and Uncle Hughes were looking at him from their bench... And why was there a big man with them?

"Edward! Jean! Come here!"

Ed looked at Jean and Jean looked at Ed. They both shrugged at the same time and they both had a similar expression on their face.

'_Oh well, they're callin' us so we better go to 'em before they blow something, right Eddie?'_

Ed glared at Jean. _'Don't call me Eddie!'_

Jean laughed as they made their way to the two men and one stranger. Well the stranger was really tall and big, he had a small lock of blonde hair that curled on his head and he had hair – was it called a moustache? Or was it a beard? – covering his mouth.

When they got closer they both noticed something. From far away he looked big but up close he was huge! Gigantic!

The huge, gigantic man looked at them both and Ed took a step back, as well as Jean. The man took three steps forward and they took four steps back. The 'giant' looked at them then he turned his gaze to the two men.

'_Jean... Who's that?'_

'_I don't know... Maybe he works with Uncle Hughes... Or he could be a friend... I don't know!'_

"Which of these boys is Edward? I thought you said that Edward was a blonde boy... But we've got a boy with black hair and another boy with brown hair with yellow bangs... Where is Edward?"

Wow... His voice is both loud – like a giant's – and booming. You could actually feel the sound vibrate in the air. Was this really a man? Or was it some kind of giant that disguises himself as a man (a really, really huge man that is)?

Roy and Uncle Hughes looked at each other before Roy sighed. "It seems that Maes' darling daughter's skill to change anything into any color. And they," he pointed to the two boys, "were unfortunate enough to be recolored... The boy with the blonde bangs and brown hair is Gracia's nephew, Jean Havoc, and the boy beside him is Edward."

"Oh."

The 'giant' blinked before studying the boys. Ed and Jean looked around, shifting foot to foot in discomfort.

"Um... Uncle Roy, Uncle Maes... Who is this?"

Maes and Roy blinked. They were about to reply when the 'giant' _**removed**_ – he actually removed – his shirt, threw it to the ground, started flexing his muscles with pink sparkles – why pink?! It's gay and it's a color for girls! – flying around him and he announced his name, "I AM ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!!! A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU BOYS!!!"

Then, before anyone could react or even blink, the 'giant', now named Alex Louis Armstrong, lunged forward, scooped the boys and gave them one hell of a bone crushing hug (in other words he was suffocating them and killing them slowly... Wait, isn't that the longer version? Never mind then...).

"IT IS SUCH A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, YOUNG HAVOC AND YOUNG MUSTANG!! IT IS THE ARMSTRONG TRADITION THAT WE HUMBLY MEET AND INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO FAMILY OF DEAR FRIENDS!! IT IS A SKILL PASSED DOWN FROM THE ARMSTRONG FAMIL LINE FOR GENERATIONS!!!"

"C-C-can't... b-b-breathe!" Jean choked out, his tanned face pale as a sheet.

"Um... Armstrong I think it be best if you let go now... The boys can't breathe..."

The strong arms, which were crushing their lives out slowly, were gone immediately and both boys fell in a heap on the ground, wheezes and gasps for air were loud and clear.

'_Note to self: Never, __**never**__, get bear hugged by that giant! Agreed, Eddie?'_

"_Agreed... And stop calling me Eddie!'_

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here... Again I apoligize again for the short chapter cause of reasons stated above. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible... I also apoligize if any characters seem OOC.... I might be in Singapore till New Year so that also means that I might not post another chapter till next year... Happy Xmas and a Happy New year to all readers~!_**

Till next time,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ off to bed!


	13. Zoo Chaos

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here!!! Sorry this took so long... School started and hw was given T~T I dont like hw!!! Anyway, I updated and I wish everyone a belated Happy New Year! Welcome 2010! Where my new year's Revolution is to spend more time on my stories and etc etc. On to the next chapter~_**

**Zoo Chaos**

**Wednesday, 3:35pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
Central's Petting Zoo.**

Well, the two boys were sprawled on the floor after their crushing hug which was happily giving to them by the one and only Alex Louis Armstrong. The boys slowly stood up and dusted their slightly dirty and dusty clothes, shooting wary looks at the huge man, who still had his shirt off and his pink – why were they pink? It is such a gay color! – sparkles surrounding him.

"Edward, Jean. Why don't you go and play? Soon we'll be leaving to look at the frogs, snakes and others. Go and have fun."

The boys looked at him with a grateful smile plastered on their faces before they – happily – scampered away to play their previous game.

Roy turned back to Maes and Armstrong only to see Armstrong having twin waterfalls of tears falling from his eyes. Roy backed away slightly. _'What now…?'_

"Such a wondrous thing to witness! Such innocence in children is such a strong thing!! And then…"

Roy tuned him out at that point; soon he'll be talking and boasting about the Armstrong line. Don't take Roy in the wrong direction, Armstrong is a good fellow, hard-working and dedicated to his staff and work but he was proud of himself and his long line of family ancestors.

Instead, Roy turned to look at the playground. He could see Maes' 'darling' daughter playing in the sand pit with a few boys and girls and she looked like she was having a lot of fun. Then he saw Ed and Jean standing a bit away from them but they were doing something.

Jean was watching Ed while Ed was… what was he doing?

Ed was putting on different facial expressions and his arms were flexing and his legs were apart. Wait… That stance and expression… He looked at Armstrong – whose back was facing the two boys – and saw that he was in the same stance. He looked between the two.

When Armstrong moved, so did Ed. They moved at the same time and Ed was mimicking quite well, if not perfectly. Ed followed Armstrong's exact movement and facial expression. How was he doing that?

Roy nudged Maes and pointed at the two boys. "What do you see there?"

Maes raised an eyebrow. "I see the boys… Why?"

Roy shook his head. "No. What are they doing?"

Maes looked back at the boys, a skeptical expression on his face, and studied them for a moment. "Jean's watching Ed and Ed's… Is Ed mimicking Armstrong?"

"I think so… But how does he know Armstrong's facial expressions without even see them much less h9ow is he in sync with Armstrong's movements?"

Maes and Roy pondered this for a moment and they didn't hear Armstrong announce his departure and leave the two men to their thinking. Ed also stopped his mimicking since the object he was mimicking left.

The boys went back to playing their little game of cat-and-mouse. Maes blinked.

"Do you think… that Ed has developed another talent? A talent to mimic people and to be in sync with said person…"

"…It could be possible…"

Both men stared at the boys, who were still not in their rightful colors, as they ran around the playground.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 3:46pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
in Central's Petting Zoo.**

Okay, so that gigantic man left and now Ed was busy chasing his friend around the playground. Jean was fast and, unfortunately for Ed, he was getting away.

'_Get back here!! You're so fast!! Slow down!'_

'_Come and get me Eddie!'_

"_STOP CALLIN' ME EDDIE!! IT'S ED FOR THE LAST TIME!!'_

Ed did NOT like being called 'Eddie'. He was Ed and Edward but NOT Eddie! He really didn't like that; he hated it as much as being referred to as small or short. He was still growing!!!

"Edward! Jean! Elysia! Come on! We're going!"

That was Riza and that meant that they had to get here now!

Ed ran back to the parents with Jean right behind him. '_Okay we're here! So where are we going?'_

"So, where are we going now Aunt Riza?"

"We're going to go see the horses first than the frogs and snakes. After that we'll wrap this trip up by going to the gift shop then we'll go home, alright?"

'_Yeah sure! But why can't we go to the frogs first? They so much fun and they're wet and slimy and squishy and --'_

'_Ed! We're goin'!!'_

Ed looked around and saw that it was true, they were all going and he was standing there doing nothing. He ran after them. _'Wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 8:35pm,  
13****th**** June 1934,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Well, that was a fun yet exhausting day. A visit to the zoo where the kids, and even the adults, had a great time at the zoo. There was a bit of chaos when Ed or Jean – may be both of them – let the frogs run amuck. A lot of other people screamed and shrieked, mostly the women.

That was cleared up with brooms and mops with the zoo staff. Then the horses were quite uneventful with the kids riding on the horses and Maes taking pictures, paying 15 cens for every picture (Hah! Take that Maes!).

Then the gift shop was somewhat uneventful with the kids and grown-ups looking around for souvenirs. And they happen to have bought a bit. One frog plushie, a frog beanie doll, a frog hat (that Ed wore after they bought it), a frog key chain and a frog shirt, that glowed in the dark!

A lot of frog things for a small boy that seemed to have found some kind of obsession with them. What caused it anyway? He'll never know...

Now they – his family – were all at the door; Riza holding the bags of 'froggy' and frog related things and Roy was carrying Edward who was asleep on his shoulder. All the kids had fallen asleep in the car and Roy didn't want to wake the kid; he looked peaceful so he let him be: asleep.

They said good night and their goodbye's to the Hughes and went inside. Riza flicked the lights on and placed the bags on the small table near the entrance. They took off their shoes – Riza helping to remove Ed's – and Roy walked up the stairs to tuck Ed in for the night while Riza placed things in order.

Roy flicked the light on and changed Ed into his orange pajamas and tucked him in. Ed snuggled into the blankets and sighed contently. Roy smiled and kissed the boy – _**his **_boy – on his forehead, wished him goodnight, switched off the light and closed the door.

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here!!! How was that? Im sorry that it was short and it was really really bad... Im sorry if your disappointed with this chapter... Oh yeah, Ed and Jean are still color changed... In the next chapter Im gonna time skip... Not to far ahead though... And Im working on a new story called 'Guardian Angel' and it's RizaXEd and Fem!Al. It has a lot of weird supernatural things and if you're wonderin' about the RizaxEd pairing... I wanted to try it and I hope that it'll be okay... Please leave a review and I'll update as fast as I can!_**

~!?WainGuy?!~ sends Regards to all!!!


	14. Edward and The Forest's Voice

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here and Im back with a new chapter for you! I hope you like this chapter and please forgive me for my errors. How many of you read my new fic Guardian Angel? Anyone? Nvm... So Im gonna set a poll for dear JEan Havoc about his animal form. You still have to guess people but I'll narrow it down in the poll... This poll really depends on you readers! It has the fate of Jean here! It's his future so you better vote or else Jean's gonna get it! So have fun with the next chapter!~_**

**Edward and The Forest's Voice**

**Saturday, 10:49am,  
12****th**** February 1935,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Roy looked out the kitchen window and watched the boys play in the big yard. He smiled fondly as he watched them chase each other. Edward had been with them for over nine months and all those nine months were great.

Edward Auric Mustang was truly one heck of a kid, albeit a short one. He was smart for his age (always bugging Roy and Riza with books filled with who-knows-what) learning things on a daily basis, he can be absolutely stubborn and still be sweet.

Ed's birthday was coming up and his vocal chords had fully developed in the later days of January and he was still having a bit of difficulty speaking and pronouncing words. Roy had laughed slightly but helped Ed with his pronouncing problem.

Roy whipped the wet plate in his hands, still watching Jean and Ed as they chased each other, Black Hayate and some frogs. Roy wasn't sure if Ed realized it but something within that small body was shifting. The forest was calling to him; the voice that would unlock the boy's forest form.

Roy shivered at the thought. He remembered his very well and it was hardly a prance in the field. It was like a nightmare, horrifying and there was no way to escape from it. Well, that was for him.

So far there were only two ways for the unlocking of the forest form. First way was the terrifying, painful process while the other was not even terrible; it was a simple tingling sensation and 'poof!' they were transformed.

"Roy?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head briefly before looking at his wife. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You were spacing off and, by the way, the plate you've been holding for the past five minutes is completely dry."

Roy blinked and looked at the plate. True enough, it was completely dry. He quickly placed it away and took another wet plate and towel dried it.

"Ed's birthday's coming up soon and the forest's voice is already calling out to him... I'm just worried about how he'll get his form... That's all..."

Riza remained silent and Roy did the drying of plates, forks, spoons, cups, knives and glasses as he always did after breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Is it really that bad? Gaining your forest form?"

Roy stopped and placed the plate on the kitchen counter, his shoulder slightly slumped. A far away glint entered his deep blue eyes.

"It depends really... There are two ways a forest child may obtain their forest form though the ritual is the same. The forest's voice will communicate to the forest child and gives them a form which suits them best. The first way is absolutely horrible. It's like a nightmare, it's terrifying and you can't escape it. While the other is simple, not a nightmare. The forest child just gets a tingling sensation all over their body and, there you go, their transformed."

Riza hugged her husband from behind, pressing her forehead against his broad shoulders.

"Which one did you experience? And how did you find out about the other one?"

Roy swallowed. "I experienced the bad one... Found out 'bout the second because of Gracia..."

Laughter burst from outside and both husband and wife looked out the window. Ed was looking confused as he _**sat **_in the pond, a lily leaf with a frog on it was on his golden blonde head and Jean was there laughing his heart out at the sight.

Riza and Roy shared a look before they collapsed into fits of laughter soon after.

**XxXxX**

**Wednesday, 09:32am,  
23****rd**** February 1935,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Today had been a really really fun day! They had gone over to Uncle Hughes' and Auntie Gracia's house and there was a party! A birthday party for Elysia and himself. It seemed that Elysia and he shared the same birthday which was cool!

There were balloons in all different colors, snacks of all kinds (some were really sweet and others were really sour! Bleck!), there was singing and dancing and presents! So many presents!! There were a lot of people too but Ed didn't know most of them, he only knew his mum and dad as well as the Hughes and Jean.

But then why did he feel scared right now? Why did he have such a gut feeling that told him something really, really bad was going to happen? What was going on?

_**.....ward.... d....ou....a...r....s....as.....we.......sp..k...o....u....Lis...n...to...s....a....d....ea....us....sp....  
T....ight...s...e.......ere...u...ill...ain...a...w...or...f...m...o....**_

And they would continue to whisper, right in his ear but no one was there. He was all alone in his room so why was there a voice there with him? Was it in his head? His imagination?

Ed wrapped the blanket around him tighter, his head under his pillow, trying to block out the whispers. He was so scared but he dare not go to his parents' room and wake them. They needed to sleep and he did too but he couldn't

_**Edward...**_

His head shot up from the covers. Who said that?

"H-hello?? A-anyone t-there??" Ed whispered the question (thought it came out as a squeak).

There was no one there so who called him?

_**Edward... Edward do you hear us as we speak to you? Listen to us and hear us speak. Tonight is the night where you will gain a new form... A form from the forest... A form that we will give to you for as long as you live. Edward... Let us into your soul and we will guide you....**_

Before he could fully understand the words, he felt fire envelop him. He gripped the front of his shirt, leaning forward. It hurt. He felt like he was on fire. It was expanding, growing wilder and stronger, spreading through his small body with alarming speed. His breath quickened as fear took root in his body.

He felt so hot and yet he felt so cold. It hurt. Everything hurt. The voices were all blurred together and he could barely hear their whispered gibberish over the blood pounding in his ears. Tears, whether of fear or confusion, trailed down his face, dripping off his chin onto the bed covers.

He felt something move, he heard something crack and pain surged through his small body but yet he couldn't make a sound. His vocal chords tightened and locked as his body spammed with waves of pain. The pain kept becoming bigger and bigger, the heat growing and tearing at his body. His head was pounding, his legs hurt as did his arms and throat and everywhere. Make it stop! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!

_**Edward... Your form has been chosen... A gift from the forest to you, cub.**_

Another surge of pain and the world turned pitch black, his consciousness snuffed away from him.

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~here! So how was the chapter? I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer all the time but we all know that FMA belongs to their rightful owner. So anyway, tell me if you liked this chapter and if you WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN in this story dont be shy, tell me your ideas and I might add it into the story... Also I might do a mini-series for this fic. It'll be about Ed's little adventures with Roy, Elysia, Havoc and everybody else that his buddy-buddy with... Dont forget to review if you want the next chapter to be out quicker!  
See ya in the nest chapter,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ signing off_**


	15. Wake Up Call

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Im back with a new chapter!!! And oh-so-quickly!!! Well, not really... Anyway, thx to all that reviewed, read, faved and alerted this story. Please vote for Havoc or Im gonna be doin something mean to him and no one - even me - will not like that! So here's the next chapter, I apoligized in advance, Sorry that it's short and for any grammatical and spelling error.  
On with the next chapter!  
_**

**Wake Up Call**

**Thursday, 8:59am,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Roy Mustang was not a morning person and he was currently feeling absolutely pissed. Why? Because his damn phone kept ringing and ringing and _**ringing! **_The damn couldn't keep its noisy, loud and, now, absolutely annoying ringing. He wanted to smash that little noisy thing to itty-bitty bits and burn them!

Roy grumbled as he clumsy grabbed his robe and draped it around himself, over his navy blue pajamas, before he heaved himself off the bed and walked out the door to answer the damn phone that was noisily ringing outside their door.

He closed the door softly and glared at the offending object that had ripped him out of a very nice slumber. He grumbled and ruffled his hair before picking up the phone.

"Mustang." Whoever was on the phone and calling him at such a godly hour was going to die! There was a moment of silence before Mustang ripped the phone away from his ear, and in good timing too, because a very happy Maes Hughes was celebrating...

**"_~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELYSIA GOT HER FOREST FORM!!! Guess what it is!!!! It's a cute, very adorable BUNNY RABBIT!!! SHE'S SO ADORABLE ROY!!!! A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT FROM HEAVAN!! SHE'S MY BUNNY ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Roy looked at the phone, that was vibrating in his hand, astonishment on his pale face. Elysia got her forest form already? No wonder Hughes was so happy.... Roy was going to kill him later...

"Maes! Did you have to call me right now? Couldn't it wait till later? Like ten or something??"

"_**Nope! Not at all! She's the cutest thing I have ever seen! I'll be bringing her over with Gracia and Jean later, around noon! See ya then!"**_

"Wait Maes--!!"

But it was too late. The dial tone was the only sound coming from the slick black phone. He blinked before he placed the phone back onto the cradle, on a small wooden table near his door.

Roy stood in the hallway a bit longer before his coffee-deprived brain caught up with what had just happened. Elysia had gotten her forest form then there was a possibility that his boy had gotten his as well.

He looked down the hall, at the door that led to his son's room. Did Ed get his form yet? And if he did, which method did he get?

Now, fully awake and not feeling a certain need for coffee, Roy walked over to his son's room and stood at the door. Not really backing away, not really making a move to grab the door to let himself in. What now?

Should he...? Or shouldn't he...?

His hand grasped the cool doorknob and turned. He heard the _**'click!' **_and pushed the door open. He looked at the bed to see it a complete mess. The pillows were on the floor, the blanket was half on the bed and the other half was on the floor, and there was no Edward in sight.

Where was he?

"Edward?"

Then he heard something shifting under the bed. Could it be Ed? He bent down and looked under the bed. He saw a shadow and his eyes widened when he realized what he was looking at.

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 8:55am,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
in his room.**

Ed blinked. He felt weird and his head was pounding. Why did it hurt? Ed blinked a couple of times before he saw his familiar ceiling. Why did it seem bigger than usual? Ed shook his head and turned onto his side.

Wait... Something happened last night, right? What was it?

Ed tried to think but nothing came to mind. It was blank but he felt like he knew it and it was on the tip of his tongue! It really was! What was it!?

He smacked his face with his hand.... But it didn't feel like a hand... He frowned and pulled his hand away but... he didn't see his hand... Instead, he saw a paw. Why was there a paw in front of his face instead of his hand?

Then it hit him like a tsunami. A tsunami of memories of what happened last night. Something had happened and now he was something else...

That didn't make sense...

He tried to stand but found that he couldn't... At least on two legs... or should it be paws?

He stood on all four paws and felt unsteady.

He looked at his four paws. They were yellow and white and they had black spots. He remembered seeing an animal with yellow and white fur with black spots but there were two;  
One: Leopard  
Two: Cheetah

Then the phone rang and he bolted. Pillows fell to the floor, part of the blanket fell onto the floor with him as he partially fell, partially jumped onto the floor. Unlike cats that land on their feet, he landed on his face.

Ow! That hurt! He snorted and lay still for a moment, his paws outstretched, his bum in the air and his head flat on the floor. Not as easy as it looks. No wonder cats practice jumping to land on their feet. Must take a lot of practice.

Then he heard Uncle Maes and he jumped at least three feet in the air before running under the bed. He was breathing hard, his heart thudding hard, his chest heaving with labored, frightened breaths. What was he going to say when mum and dad find him?

Wait, could he still talk?

He opened his mouth and wanted to say "hello" but all that came out was a meow. Great, he couldn't explain himself... But even if he could explain himself, he didn't know what to say. He butted his head against the floor. Ow! He was being completely silly!

Then he heard the door open and his ears flicked at the sound. Who was it there? Then he heard someone step in and close the door. Silence then...

"Edward?"

Dad!

He moved only to have him hit his head and he crouched down.

Ow! Not again!

Then he saw dad. And dad saw him. What now?

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! So how was the chapter? I hope it's alright. Review and another will be posted real soon and dont forget to vote! It'll help with the next chapter I promise! Listen, if any of you would like to see something happen in this fic, please, dont be shy and just post it out. If you ARE shy then send me a private message. I hope to see you all soon!  
See ya next time,  
~!?WainGuy?!~_**


	16. Crushing Morning And A Visit

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here!! Hello and welcome to the next chapter of FC! I hope you enjoy this chapter even thought its short. I was in a hurry but at least I updated. Sorry it took so long, had a long hectic week! My cousin's nice uncle passed away on the 21st and it was absolutely sad. He was really a nice guy, always smiling and he was very close to his family. Some of his kids went hysterical. He died because the doctor gave him gastric meds when he said that he had suffered from a heart attack. May his soul rest in peace._**

Well onto the next chapter then. Dont forget to review and the next chapter might be up real soon!

**Crushing Morning And A Visit**

**Thursday, 9:07am,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Roy Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Roy Mustang stared. Under the bed was a small golden leopard cub, and in forest children knowledge, that he knew was his son, Edward.

"Edward? Come here, Ed."

The boy-turned-leopard hesitated before he – clumsily – ran to him, tackling him and he fell backwards onto his back, the leopard snuggling his stomach. Roy chuckled and placed a hand on his son's furry back.

"Good morning to you too, Ed."

The leopard cub snorted and playfully batted his head against his stomach. Roy slowly pushed himself up and Ed slid down onto his pajama-clad lap.

"Ed, why don't we go wake mum up, huh?"

The leopard cub looked at him, his spotted ears twitched and his tail curled excitedly. He nodded and a small excited growl came out of his mouth. Roy smiled and stood up.

Ed was still on the floor and stumbled after him. Roy smiled and chuckled lightly as he bent down and picked up the boy-turned-leopard-cub. The cub gave a small 'harrumph!' but settled in his arms in no time. Roy opened the door and walked out the slightly trashed room before he closed the door and walked to his own room.

He opened the door quietly and peaked in, Ed mimicking him soon after. The room wasn't so dark and Riza was still asleep in her lovely red nightgown. Roy then entered the room and set Ed on the bed.

His ears flicked and he looked at Roy, uncertain. Roy smiled and whispered into his boy's ear, "Go wake her up. You decide how you'd like to do that, only no claws got it?"

The cub nodded and looked at Riza before a mischievous glint entered his amber eyes as he – clumsily – crept forward. He reached her in no time and Roy watched on, a smile on his face.

Ed poked her with one of his paws but she didn't respond. Ed scowled, well he scowled like a leopard would which didn't really look like a scowl, more of a frown. He poked her again and still nothing, not even a frown on her face. He then poked her with his cold, wet pink nose and she frowned.

Ed smiled cheekily and poked her with his nose again. Riza shifted a bit and swatted Ed away like a fly but Ed was determined to wake her up. He poked her again and she rolled over, exposing her neck.

Ed poked again, this time at her neck and Riza shivered. Ed looked at Roy and he smirked. He stuck out his tongue and Ed got the message cause he stuck out his own pink tongue and looked at Riza's exposed neck.

Ed crept forward and swiped his tongue along Riza's neck and the reaction was satisfactory. Riza's eyes snapped open, she yelped and fell off the bed, the covers following her. However, since Ed was also on the covers, he fell down with her and the covers.

Roy looked at the other side of the bed and snickered. Riza was wide awake, her hair frizzled and the covers all around her, while Ed was right on top of her stomach, spread-eagle, looking dazed and confused as hell.

Riza glared at Roy before she sat up, the covers falling off of her and falling right onto Ed. Ed growled and hissed his displeasure at being covered by the blanket that was surely crushing him slowly.

"Roy! What is the meaning of this?!" Riza demanded angrily, not hearing Ed.

"Why don't you check the covers and you'll see."

Riza looked confused before she moved the covers and Ed popped up, panting and wheezing. So the blankets were crushing him and they were also suffocating him, lovely.

"Ed?"

The leopard cub looked up and saw Riza. His ears flicked slightly and he nodded.

"You're so cute!"

Riza hugged him and Ed was, once again, crushed. Twice in the morning, must be tough on the little guy.

"Riza, you might want to let him go, he looks like he's about to faint..."

Riza immediately let go and looked at her boy-turned-leopard-cub. Indeed he looked just about ready to faint. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Edward."

Ed just nodded and caught his breath. This was going to be an interesting day...

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 11:02am,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Roy Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Roy was currently in the living room watching his son play tug-of-war with Black Hayate and, so far, it looked like Ed was winning. That is until the door bell rang. Ed let go with shock and Black Hayate scampered away with the prize. Ed growled and seemed to grumble under his breath.

Roy got up from his chair – his comfortable navy blue chair – and walked to the door, already knowing who it was. He opened the door and saw the Hughes and Havoc, as well as a bunny in Maes' arm; which was most likely Elysia.

"Isn't she adorable, Roy?! She's the sweetest bunny rabbit ever!!" Maes squealed happily as they all entered the house, removing their shoes and all.

Roy looked at the 'sweetest bunny rabbit ever' in Maes' arms. She was fairly small, but that's to be expected for a young rabbit, with two straight ears. She had white fur with many brown spots. Her eyes were still their greenish blue.

"Very adorable Maes."

Maes smiled happily and hugged his 'bunnified' daughter. Jean Havoc was looking around but didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Uncle Roy, where's Ed?"

Roy looked around but couldn't find his boy-turned-leopard.

"Did he get his forest form yet?"

"Sure he did," Roy said, still looking around.

"So, what is it?"

"You'll have to see, Maes."

After looking a bit longer, he gave up. Seriously, Ed was really good at hiding; both himself and much needed things.

"Ed! Come here! Look who's here!"

There was no pounding feet – or paws for that matter – but calm footsteps. Riza walked in and Ed was in her arms, looking curiously at who came.

"He's here, Roy. Well, hello everyone. Is the rabbit Elysia?"

Everyone looked at her. Maes nodded happily and proudly before he looked at Edward. He gave Gracia Elysia before he looked at Ed closely. Ed watched Maes with wide amber eyes, looking confused.

"So Ed's leopard cub, huh?"

"Yes, he is," replied Riza.

"Well," Maes said, seriously, "he is absolutely adorable!" He finished it with a goofy grin and pinched Ed by the cheeks, much to the leopard cub's distaste. He pawed at Maes' fingers and looked absolutely unhappy. Maes stopped immediately when Riza gave him one of those killer glares.

Riza placed Ed on the floor and Ed ran – he had gotten use to using his four paws after many stumbles and clumsy steps – to Havoc and greeted him via batted his head against his leg. Jean laughed and greeted him by ruffling his head.

"Now, who'd like some coffee and biscuits?"

**XxXxX**

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Hope that this chapter is alright. Thanks goes to all that reviewed, read, alerted and fav-ed this story. I just posted a new story named 'A Foxy Tale' please read and tell me what you think. PLEASE!!! Well, i gotta go and do some hw. Leave a review if you want to see anything specific and I might put it into the story. Till next time everyone,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ loggin off..._**

Ps FMA not mine! 


	17. Messes and Photos

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! Sorry for the terribly late update. I know you guys were waiting and waiting but I just had a lot of trouble doing the father son moment later on. I was really inspired to do this story with the image of a panther (Roy) and a leopard cub (Ed) cuddling together, however it was in a different setting (The FOREST... or jungle really...)  
_****_  
So Thanks goes out to those that read, reviewed, alerted and fav-ed this story._**

I hope you guys review and the next chapter might pop up a bit sooner. And soon I'm gonna have my damn exams. Well, enjoy the chapter...

**Messes and Photos**

**Thursday, 5:43pm,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Roy Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Biscuits, sweets, snacks and coffee were passed around for the most part of the morning. Morning passed into the afternoon and lunch was served and they chatted after that. Ed was busy playing with Jean while Elysia was staying well out of reach from Black Hayate by sitting (very cutely! – Maes Hughes) on the living room coffee table).

"Well, Roy, I guess we've stayed for a bit too long. Let's get moving then," Maes said, as he looked at Gracia then to his lovely daughter.

Roy nodded and pulled himself off the chair and led them to the door. They all bid their farewells and the Hughes and Havoc left the house. Roy went back into the living room and saw Riza rubbing a sleeping Edward's back. Ed was sprawled on his side on the carpeted floor, one of Black Hayate's toys in his paws.

"He's knocked out cold right?"

Riza smiled softly and nodded. "He was having a lot of fun with Jean and Black Hayate."

Roy shook his head, amused and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's normal for the first day. When a forest child gains their forest form for the first time it is very tiresome and takes a lot of energy, from both parties. Even the forest has to give up energy for the 'contract' to be closed and sealed."

"Hmm.... Watch over him Roy. I need to go out and get the groceries."

Roy nodded and Riza stood up straight, walked out the living room and out of the house. Roy walked towards his boy, crouched down, removed the toy and picked up the sleeping cub.

Ed didn't wake up or bat an eye but snuggled against Roy. He smiled and chuckled a bit before he climbed up the stairs and walked towards his boy's clean room – thanks to the house maids. He placed Ed on the red quilt and watched him for a moment.

'_Since I have to watch over him, I'll just grab a book and stay with him...' _

A quick dash to the library and random book grabbing, Roy was back in Ed's room – and the boy-turned-leopard hadn't moved an inch – on the floor reading.

After a couple of hours Roy was still inside Ed's room and Ed was still sleeping, snoring away the time and Riza said that she had met an old colleague and was having a meal with her just to catch up on the news in the old working place.

Roy was startled out of his reading when Ed gave a small, frightened yowl. Roy snapped his head back and saw Ed awake, staring straight ahead and scared. "Ed?"

The leopard cub flinched and shrank back. He was trembling, looked unhappy and scared. Roy decided that it was better to give him physical comfort than emotional so he sat on the bed and rubbed the cub's trembling back.

'_Still not enough?'_

Roy sighed and climbed onto the bed and phased into his forest form. Ed looked at him, bewildered, surprised, shocked and even amazement. Roy gave a feral grin and lay down on the bed and gave his son a cuff on the ear and Ed stared. Roy stared back.

Many different emotions flickered through Ed's golden eyes; astonishment, amazement, awe, shock and many, many more. Roy smirked... Well, he smirked like any panther would and touched noses with his son.

Ed jumped slightly and was still looking at him, his ears flicking and mouth slightly open. Roy gave a small push and puffed out air through his nostrils. Ed flinched back and looked – more like glared – at him before he crouched down and his little hips swayed side to side, preparing to pounce.

'_I swear if the kid pounces on me it'll be--'_

Rou couldn't finish his trail of thought because the little rascal pounced and they were both sent to the floor in a lovely package of fur and red blankets.

'_Fine! It's war then!'_

**XxXxX**

**Thursday, 8:59pm,  
24****th**** February 1935,  
With Riza Mustang,  
Mustang Manor.**

Riza H. Mustang closed the door behind her and placed the keys on the table. She flicked on the lights and walked through the house which was quiet. _'Maybe they fell asleep somewhere...'_

She walked into the kitchen and placed her groceries onto the counter, relieving her slightly tired arms, before she placed the groceries into their respective places in the kitchen (in the cabinet shelves, refrigerator etc.) She even fed Hayate his evening dinner before leaving the kitchen.

She walked around and noted that the living room was empty, as was the store room, library and many other rooms in their big house. Riza stopped when she reached her room. _'They wouldn't be her room so they might be in Ed's room... Why would they be there anyway?'_

Riza walked towards Edward's room and placed her ear against the door. Nothing, no noise whatsoever. Riza turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. When she opened it fully and saw what was inside, she was amused and somewhat furious.

Ed's room was trashed and it looked like a war had been going on (in truth it actually did, between panther and leopard), toys (that being mostly frog related) were scattered about, the pillows were on the floor and the blanket as well.

What made her amused was the fact that Roy, in his forest form, was laying down on the floor with Edward and they were both surrounded by pillows and the red blanket. Roy was lying on his side and Ed was lying flat on his back, his furry little head against Roy's furry stomach.

It was cute but messy. Riza left the door open and went to her room. She went straight to her side of the bed, looked under the mattress and there it was, her camera. Roy had always tried to hide the lovely piece of equipment but Riza would always make him tell her where it was with her lovely, shiny gun.

She took the camera and went back to Ed's room and took many photos. The boys had better enjoy their little nap because when they woke up they were going to get some sort of punishment supplied readily by Riza H. Mustang.

**XxXxX**

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ down here now! So how was that? I hope you liked it... I know I potrayed Roy a bit immature but I've got an explanation for that!!! It's his panther!!! It seems the forest gave him a playful panther so it makes him very playful when he shifts into his forest form!!! The forest has some weird sense huh?  
Well, after this chapter I'm going to skip a few years and make Ed enter high school but he's younger than everyone else and is in the same grade as Havoc! So be prepared for Brotherly!JeanxEd! Anyway, something different is going to happen in the next chapter!  
Please Review and make my day! Have a good day,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ logging of~!**_


	18. School and Explosives

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ back with a new chapter!! Thanks to those that voted for Jean is now a Wolf!! Thanks goes out to those that reviewed, read, fav-ed and alert-ed this story! Please give me reviews! I live for the reviews you give!! The more reviews I get the faster it is for me to type out the next chapter! I promise you!! See ya at the bottom! Now get comfortable and enjoy the story and I dont own the characters only the WHOLE plot!!!_**

**School and Explosives**

**Monday, 5:02am,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With ???,  
at ???.**

"So you scouted the whole area?" a deep gruff voiced asked.

"Yes, yes. I did all over the place and I've placed the bombs in a secure position and it'll bring the roof down. And crush anyone who was unfortunate to be there."

"This better work for all our sakes."

A chuckle, deep and full of dark mirth, echoed in the air before the other's voice answer.

"Oh, it will. And it'll be going out with a very satisfying 'Bang!' all with just a push of a button!"

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 7:45am,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Edward A. Mustang,  
At Central High.**

Ed and Jean raced each other down the courtyard. They always did this every morning; racing each other to school then racing each other to their class room. Both were now in Form 1; Jean was in the right year (not that he was held back or anything) but Ed was the one who jumped ahead a few times due to his being a prodigy.

"Come on Eddie! We're going to be late for class at this rate with your short legs and all!" Jean yelled over his shoulder, grinning smugly at the shorter blonde behind him.

"I told you to stop calling me Eddie! And who the hell are you calling short?!"

"Why you of course!"

"Get back here you mutt!"

"Not when you're like that!"

Then both boys ran into their classes where then proceeded to beat the snot out of Jean Havoc for calling him such things.

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 12:29pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Edward A. Mustang,  
At Central High.**

Same old boring assemble with the same old boring teachers talking about this and that and from here to there. So boring! Couldn't they just line-up and be sent off to class?! It that so hard?! But nooooooooo, the stinging old hag wants everyone to line-up and listen to her nag and nag about students doing this and doing that.

'_Oh just SHUT UP you old wrinkled HAG!'_

'_Little Eddie's impatient again?'_

Ed looked behind him to see and equally bored Jean staring at the old hag with a glare of his own.

'_Oh, sometimes I forget we could do this... And will you stop with the Eddie already!!? Geez, it's annoying as hell!'_

'_Aw... But it's too fun seeing your reactions! Oh!' _He straightened up, a grin on his face, _'Old hag's done!'_

'_Finally!' _Ed sighed and they were all sent to class.

So everyone moved off to their classes. "So, what're we having for next period?"

Ed turned slightly to look at Jean. "Integrated Science," he stated before turning back to the front and walking along.

Then he felt weight on his shoulders and knew that Jean had draped his arm around him. Jean sighed, head bowed.

"Did you see the teacher then?"

Ed tilted his head in thought. "I think so."

Jean groaned and slumped against Ed's body, making him stumble a bit. He glared at his best friend. "What is wrong with you?" he hissed angrily.

"I just hate that teacher, not that I hate the subject. She's just so boring, droning on and on about how this and that works. It's so boring that it makes me want to sleep right then and there!"

"You're being over-dramatic, Jean. It can't be that--"

Ed was interrupted by a loud sound, a very loud sound that shook the school walls and many teachers and students were screaming and running. What was happening?! Why was everyone screaming and running?!

"ED!"

He felt someone tackle him to the ground and arms wrapped around him. He was pressed against the floor and the person who tackled him which was Jean.

'_Jean?! What the hell are you doing?!'_

'_Stay down Ed! We have to get out of here before the building comes crashing down on us!'_

Then it stopped and they waited for a moment. They quickly picked themselves up but Jean hissed painfully and gripped his side.

"Jean! Come on, we've got to go!"

Jean pulled his hand away and Ed's eyes widened. It was covered in dark red blood and his uniform's brown vest was growing darker.

"Shit! Come on Jean!"

Ed wrapped one of Jean's arms around his shoulder and both made their way to the closest exit. _'You better put pressure on that wound of yours Jean. I don't need you bleeding your blood all over the place.'_

'_I'm glad you cared, Eddie.'_

'_Of course I do care!'_

Another explosion shook the building and they could hear parts of the building collapse and more people screaming and crying out but they had to get out of there fast.

They reached the exit soon enough and were just about to be out of the dangerous building when another explosion shook the building but, to their horror, it was to the right side of them from above.

Blocks of concrete and wood came crashing down, the light of the explosion momentarily blinding them and they were knocked off their feet. Everything became blurry, the screams and cries filtered out as darkness claimed them both.

**XxXxX**

**Monday, 12:58pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Roy Mustang,  
At Central Police Head Quarters.**

It had been a heck day from the moment he stepped into his office till now. Paperwork came and went and he was sure he was going to go cross-eyed from all the small lettering that came with the form of paperwork.

He was just placing another completed piece of paperwork when the phone rang. He quickly placed the paperwork into the 'OUT' stack, sat back in his comfortable chair and picked up the phone.

"Mustang."

The person on the other side of the phone spoke hurriedly and seemed to be out of breath. When he finished speaking, Roy felt frozen. His hands shook and his eyes wide.

"Are... you sure?"

The other person confirmed it and Roy felt white hot anger bubble from the pit of his stomach.

"This better not be a joke or a damn prank or so help me," Roy growled into the phone.

The person quickly said that it was all true! He would never ever play a prank of these proportions and it really did happen!

"I'll be over as soon as I can. You better call the hospital and the fire brigade," Roy stated before placing the phone back onto the cradle.

He placed his elbows onto his desk and leaned his chin against his hands, and thought.

Who would do something like this? Who would bomb a sch--!?

Shit! That terrorist would actually target a school?! Were they insane?! Of course they were! All terrorist were, especially this group! Dammit!

"Falman! Get the others and tell the Head that there's been a bombing at Central High!"

**XxXxX**

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ here!! *Waves happily* so how was it? Can you guys also do me another favour? Could you read another story (a oneshot) named River Spirit's Lesson and tell me what you think? Please I beg of thee!! See ya next time on Forest Children,  
~!?WainGuy?!~ logging off!**_


	19. Aftermaths

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ back with another chapter!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even thought it aint a very happy one. There's gonna be a series of oneshots as side stories for thsi fic. It's gonna be called 'X marks the spot!' I have to think up scenarious and stuff and they'll be short maybe even sweet._**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own FMA and characters but me own PLOT!_**

**_Warnings: Very Unhappy._**

**_Enjoy, be sure to be comfortable and in a well lit room when you read this! On with the show!_**

**Aftermaths**

**Monday, 01:09pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Firefighter Adrian Duncan,  
At the scene.**

When Adrian Duncan arrived on the scene, with his men and his big red fire truck, he saw that it was utter chaos. The school – the same one that had stood proudly in his youth – looked like it had been trampled on by a herd of raving elephants.

The once white walls were now covered in soot and ash, its walls crumbling and the wooden doors blown off its hinges and lay useless and torn on the floor.

People – men, women and children – were all running away from the crumbling school, screaming, yelling and crying.

"All right men! Let's move. Stone, you, MacKaye and Harold guide everyone away from the mess. Everyone else stop the fires and make sure that no one's inside the burning building! Be careful and watch your backs men!"

Everyone moved as one; some dousing the flames with high-pressured water, others guiding citizens – teachers and students – away from the burning school and it was all a flurry of movement.

Adrian, along with a small number of his men, entered the blazing school, running and searching for anyone unlucky enough to still be inside the crumbling building. He kept running even thought the poisonous air burned his lungs and heat licked at his skin.

He rushed by empty classroom s and open doors, calling out if anybody was there. He was in such a rush that he almost missed it... Well, he almost missed them.

He just happened to look down a hall, which led to the outside, and saw a soot covered hand poking out from a pile of rubble.

"Shit!"

He rushed forward and quickly realized that it was not one person; it was two. Two boys in the school's uniform.

He grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt and it crackled to life with static as he removed the ruble.

"Grumman, do you hear me?"

It crackled again before the familiar accented voice answered.

"I hear ya."

"I need you to come to the East wing exit immediately! We've got two boys who are down and out."

"Understood sir!"

Adrian latched his walkie-talkie back onto his belt and continued to remove the ruble – that use to belong to the now none-existent ceiling – off their bodies.

His breath caught when he noticed a fine steel rod had penetrated through one of the unconscious boys, blood was flowing out and it stained the brown pants black.

"Dammit, we need to get this guy to the hospital as quickly as possible," he hissed under his breath as he looked down the hall, hoping – praying! – that Grumman would hurry the hell up!

"Duncan! Where are ya, sir?"

_Finally!_

"Grumman get over here now!"

"Yes sir!"

Grumman ran to his friend and coworker. The two quickly moved the ruble off the boys and carried the boys to an ambulance, which had arrived a bit earlier, before they were sped off to the hospital.

Hopefully those two would be alright. Now it was time to go back into the smoldering flames and the wailing sirens.

**XxX**

**Monday, 01:14pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With ???,  
In the building across the scene.**

The man – the same scout – smirked gleefully as he watched the chaos just across the street. People scrambled everywhere, the firemen trying so desperately to control the snarling flames.

"Well," a gruff voice drawled, "seems that you've done an excellent job of blowing up the whole place Kimble."

The man's – now named Kimble – smirk widened as his eyes sparkled with mirth. "I just love blowing things up with a big catastrophic bang!"

"The more trouble it is for the police the better! Doesn't matter if you get a kick out of this..."

"As long as I can have my fun exploding things to shambles and unrecognizable chunks of concrete then it's all good with me~!"

**XxX**

**Monday, 01:47pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Roy Mustang,  
At the scene.**

Roy Mustang was not at all pleased. In fact, he was completely and downright pissed off. Those terrorist and their bombs have taken it too far. First they had bombed roads and bridges then railways and small shops and now a school! A school filled with children and teachers; they were completely insane!

Roy looked at the charred black and crumbling remains of the once proud school with calculating eyes. There was barely anything of the school's glorified appearance; it was only blackened walls and crumbling stone left.

This was the worst attack that those terrorist – damn mental bastards! – had done in all their strikes. Hopefully, this time, there would be little to no casualties.

This was going to be a long, long day. Which was just great, it was fantastically and most absolutely great! Not!

**XxX**

**Monday, 03:52pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Riza H. Mustang,  
At Central Hospital.**

Riza H. Mustang was worried. She had been in the hospital, waiting – just waiting – for news about Edward and Jean.

A couple of hours ago, her husband had called her, telling her that something had happened to their little boy and his friend. He had also told her that he would be with her as soon as he possibly could.

So, here she was, in the hospital, in the waiting room with Black Hayate on the floor by her feet, his furry black and white head against her knee.

Minutes ticked away and all she could do was wait. Wait for her husband to come and hold her, wait for the medical staff – a doctor or a nurse – to tell her what had happened to her son and she could only pray and be patient.

**XxX**

**Monday, 04:02pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Roy Mustang,  
At the scene.**

Roy Mustang looked at his watch again before he grumbled under his breath. She had been waiting for so long and he needed to get to the hospital now!

"Mustang," a very familiar voice called out from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, his face an unreadable mask. "Sir?"

"I think you've done enough for today, Mustang. You can leave now if you want."

This was the perfect opportunity to get the hell out of there and to the hospital to his wife!

He nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Bradley."

Roy spun on the balls of his feet, his black overcoat flaring behind him, and he marched towards his car. He started the engine and drove like a madman to the hospital.

**XxX**

**Monday, 04:59pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Doctor Louis Matthews,  
At the hospital.**

Doctor Louis Matthews took off his blood-covered gloves and surgeon overcoat with a quiet sigh. That steel rod had been difficult to remove and not to mention having to rearrange shattered bone.

He looked over the two boys; both wrapped in bandages and both covered in scabs and small burns. He frowned, slightly frustrated. Now he had to break the news to the boys' parents/guardian about their injuries and... problems as well as possible disabilities.

'_Hopefully, they'll make a full recovery.'_

He turned to the door and walked down the hall, towards the hospital's big and spacious waiting room.

**XxX**

**Monday, 05: 10pm,  
26****th**** September 1942,  
With Riza H. Mustang,  
In the Central's Hospital's Waiting Room.**

Riza was extremely relieved when her husband appeared, even though he looked completely exhausted and his hair was messier than usual.

"Did you hear anything, Riza?"

She shook her head, no; nobody had told her anything about Edward or Jean.

"I see... but sometimes no news is better than bad news right?"

He sounded like he was trying to convince her (and himself) that it was alright. He took a seat next to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch, grateful for his solid warmth.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they saw a thin man (in the doctor's uniform) approaching them. They both stood up at the same time, both wanting to know about their little boy.

"Good afternoon, Mister and Mrs. Mustang. My name is Louis Matthews and I treated your son and his friend..." The doctor paused before he cleared his throat and continued, "I have some news about your son and his friend and I am afraid that it isn't good news..."

**XxX**

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ here!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Please leave a review and it will really really make my day that much better! Thanks goes out to those that have fav-ed, alerted, read and reviewed this story! I have another plot in my head and it has something to do with time-travel and Ed having his memories locked away from him and such.  
What will happen in the next chapter?  
Who had the steel rod in which part of the body?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Till next time,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~**_


	20. Dreams

**_~!WainGuy?~ here with the next chapter of FC! I am so very terribly sorry that it took so long! I had hit a major writer's block! And I had finally come over it! It was such a bad block and I am really terribly sorry! *cries* I am a terrible writer and person to make you guys wait so long for this story! Well, thanks goes out to those that reviewed, read, fav-ed and alerted this story!_**

****

_Special something here: Seems that _The-Curse-of-Forever _figured out where Ed's puppet powers came from... I had inspiration!_

__

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA but I OWN THE PLOT! Mine!

**_**Note: Be sure to be comfortable and in a well-lit room while reading! Have fun, enjoy and if you can, please review! They make me live longer! _**

** Chapter 20: Dreams**

**?, ?,  
****With Edward Auric Mustang,  
****?.**

Edward opened his eyes and blinked. There were endless baby blue skies above and white cotton-fluffy clouds. He sat up and looked around. He was in a hilly place; the green grass tickling his legs and that there was a lot of trees on his right and a big lake on his left. He stood up and brushed his clothes - a plain green shirt and brown pants - from the clumps of dirt that clung to the cloth.

Why was he here? He hadn't been here before... Where were mum and dad? And, he looked down at himself, why did he look like he did when he was six years old?

_..._

He looked around... Was there someone there? He saw no one, so who said that?

_Edward..._

He turned around, looking high and low, searching for the one that called out to him. Where are you? Why are you calling me?

_Edward, come here..._

The wind blew around him, the air rushing towards the lake. The lake? He walked - carefully - to the wide lake; its waters were a deep blue color that it appeared almost black... It reminded him of his dad's eyes.

He reached the lake and the wind died down, the surface of the lake rippling and dancing. I'm here but where are you?

_Look in the water..._

He stood at the edge of the lake and peered into the deep water and blinked. He saw his reflection but... he looked like he was seven years old. The reflection stared back at him before it moved, an arm stretched out, a palm open as if beckoning him.

He stared at the reflection, shock coursing through his younger body. How could a reflection do that? He hesitantly placed his hand on the water, right above the reflection's palm. It smiled before its hand shot out and gripped his wrist before it pulled him under.

He gave a yell of surprise and the cold water wrapped around him, the surface a growing distance as the reflection pulled him lower. Somehow, his lungs didn't feel like they wanted to burst because of no air, they felt completely fine; like he was breathing air.

The tugging stopped and his feet touched the bottom of the lake. He was surrounded by dark waters, the surface a long ways from him and his reflection - that wasn't really his reflection - opposite him.

_I've been waiting for you, Edward._

Ed blinked. Waiting? Why were you waiting? The reflection smiled happily. Who are you?

_My name is Shui. _

Shui? He nodded with a smile and his appearance changed. His hair turned black and eyes blue but he remained a seven year old.

_The Mother Tree told me to come to you and take care of you._

Edward blinked at the other boy. Mother Tree? Take care of me? Why? Shui looked at him before he reached out and held his hand.

_Mother Tree told me that you have something important to do, so She sent me to make sure nothing bad happens... And to protect you as well as to prepare you for what you must do._

Wait... Why me? I mean there are probably others... He trailed off when Shui shook his head and squeezed his hand.

_You may question and wonder but She has decided that you are the most suited to handle this... _

Ed stared at Shui. How are you going to be with me? Shui looked at him, blue eyes bright.

_I will be with you in spirit._

He yelped out, surprised and took multiple steps back. How? Shui said nothing but gave a small smile as he suddenly glowed. Light poured into him and suddenly it was too bright for him to see. He shielded his eyes and soon the bright light faded.

He looked back and saw a small crystal, floating where Shui should have been. It was round and had blue and black colors mixing within it, small flickers of light blue light dancing within the darker colors. The crystal floated forward and stopped right in front of his chest.

_Do not fear... I will only be here to guide, teach and protect you..._

Then it phased into his chest. Suddenly the dark waters faded to light blue, he saw bubbles filled with pictures that moved, he heard voices upon voices and realized, belatedly, that those were his memories that were floating around in the bubbles.

He placed a hand onto his chest, unsure. He felt his heart beating, steady and strong.

_Rest now, Edward. There will be more to come._

He wanted to protest, to yell that he did not want to rest but he felt the cool blanket of fatigue wash over him and he could do little to resist as his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

**XxX**

**?, ?,  
****With Edward Auric Mustang,  
****?.**

The next time he woke up, Edward saw that he was back in the field but instead of grass, there was snow. He looked to his left and saw that the lake was frozen over with ice and then to his right and saw that the trees had shed their leaves, leaving the brown branches bare.

Somehow he felt that he needed to go in there. It felt as though someone - someone he knew - was crying and calling out to him. He needed to go and look for that person.

He pushed himself off the ground and walked towards the woods. Somehow, his body had aged and now he was physically thirteen years old and he wore winter clothes. A dark blue sweater covered his torso, black pants covered his legs and a pair of shiny black boots covered his feet. This was one weird place...

He walked into the woods, looking and searching for the one that seemed to call out to him. Where are you?

Over the crunch of snow, he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and found a small huddled kid crying at the base of an old tree. It was a boy; a boy that he knew ever since he could remember.

"Jean."

His best friend looked up at him, teary blue eyes staring at him. "Eddie? Why are you here too?"

Edward smiled before he crouched down to his turned-into-a-seven-year-old friend. "I'm here to come and get you. You do want to get out of here right?"

Jean nodded his head, "Yeah I do," he sniffed, "but, Eddie, why are you so big?"

Ed grinned and patted Jean's head. "Well, truth be told, I have no idea."

Jean stood up and wiped his face free of his salty tears. "Alright! Let's go!"

"Let's go then," Ed said, smiling as they made their way out of the woods.

**XxX**

**Sunday, 2:15pm,  
1st October 1942,  
With the Medical Staff,  
Central Hospital ICU wing.**

Nurse Rada Norris walked into to check on the ward's youngest patients she was pleasantly shocked to see that one of them had woken up and rushed to find a doctor. The parents were going to be so happy that their son was awake!


	21. News

_**~!WainGuy?~ here with another update! Well, I'm updating this story again! I hope you guys like it~ A little dash of RizaxRoy here! They need to show more love! Well thanks goes out to those that have read, fav-ed, alerted and reviewed this story! This story is loved! It has 222 reviews, 16,720 hits, 84 favs and 91 alerts! Thats the most that any story of mine has! I'm glad you guys like this story!**_

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome FMA and its characters. I'm not even renting! I am merely borrowing the characters so that they can act in this story! Plot's mine!

Pairings: RoyxRiza, Parental!RizaxEd, Parental!RoyxEd, Brotherly!JeanxEd and many others.

*Note: Please forgive me for any bad writing, be sure that you are in a well lit room and are comfortable when reading!

_**Warning: It's short...? And poorly written?**_

**News**

**?, ?,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
?.**

His eyelids felt so heavy, like they were made of lead, and his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. His body felt numb, his leg was probed up by something (?) and his arm, the right one, was held into place. What was that?

He couldn't move, at least not yet. He noted that there were beeping sounds coming from his left, the air stank of medicine and sickness, his throat was raw and dry. Hm, now where could he be and why?

Then he remembered the school, Jean bleeding, the smell of fire and fear, the smoke and screaming, the feeling of hard stone crashing down and then nothing. So, now he was in the hospital... Great...

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear his fogged vision. Yup, definitely in the hospital. Where was Jean? Was he okay? How badly hurt was he?

He glanced right, nothing there but a window and a line of chairs, then to his left. He saw a wooden door, another line of chairs, a whole lot of machines and then his eyes fell onto a person lying in the next bed.

It was his best friend Jean Havoc. He was lying on his back, head bandaged and with a plaster on his chin. He was still except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Ed felt relief wash over him; he was here, breathing and alive.

He sighed quietly and looked at his arm, the left one was straight and it had a few needles stuck in it - and he shuddered, he hated those things! - and then he gazed at his right arm. It was locked into a ninety degree angle and wrapped in a cast. So that was the reason why he couldn't move it.

He looked further down and could only stare. His left leg was in a cast, probed up by a few pillows. Before he could look any further a nurse, with the standard white uniform, came in and gasped. He turned to look at her but she had already gone out the door.

Well, that was weird...

**XxX**

**Sunday, 2:19pm,  
1****st**** October 1942,  
With Roy Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

He was in the study, flipping through his files, searching for anything that could help with the case. Anything that would hint at who they were and how they did it. So far he came with nothing. Not a single clue, not a single thing that could help with the case. He sighed and pressed his face against his hands.

It was stressful knowing that the people - monsters actually - responsible for the bombing were still loose and dangerous. And those terrorist were going to pay big time when they get caught...

He leant back in his chair with a sigh and frowned. Those terrorist had hurt his son and nephew. He would make sure that they were dealt with personally. He would not forgive them for what they had done to his boys.

The doctor had said that they were both in bad shape when they arrived. Jean had suffered a concussion, a scrapped forehead, a twisted ankle and sprained arm. Edward had suffered a broken arm, a shattered shin and blunt force trauma to the back.

The doctor said that they'd recover but there is also a chance that it will not heal entirely. The doctor feared that Jean might suffer from memory loss. He might forget his past temporarily, some bits of it or lose them completely.

Just then, the phone rang. He grumbled under his breath as he pulled himself off his chair and walked out of the library to answer the phone.

He picked up the shiny black phone and pressed it to his ear before he said, quite tiredly, "Mustang."

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Mustang. This is Doctor Matthews."_

"Is something the matter doctor?"

The doctor cleared his throat, _"Well, it seems that your son has woken up and appears to be doing alright."_

He's alright? Thank Mother Tree that he is! Roy smiled. "That's great. When will it be suitable to see him?"

"_We need to do some tests and visiting hours are over at six... but seeing the time and the amount of tests we need to do, I don't think we'd be able to finish before the hours are over. You can come over tomorrow, around ten would be sufficient."_

Roy frowned a little but understood. They needed to make sure his son was healthy. "Alright. Expect us to be there at ten o'clock sharp, doctor."

The doctor laughed, _"Will do, Mr. Mustang. Have a good day."_

Then the dial tone sounded. Roy placed the black phone back onto the cradle. This was good news and he couldn't wait to tell his wife... who would be coming back in a few minutes with the groceries.

**XxX**

**Sunday, 2:27pm,  
1****st**** October 1942,  
With Riza H. Mustang,  
at Mustang Manor.**

Riza carried the bag of groceries into the house and placed them onto the counter of the kitchen. She rolled her shoulders and immediately got to work of placing the groceries in the correct place. She placed the milk, vegetables, eggs and fruits into the refrigerator, placed the cereal, bread and sugar in the overhead cabinet and placed the dog food into the cabinet underneath the sick.

All the groceries placed in the correct places she cleared up the bags and when she was just about to place them into the drawer a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a very familiar frame. A kiss was planted on her neck and she smiled.

"I'm home, Roy."

"Welcome home, munchkin," she smiled. He had called her that when they had been courting and she loved the small pet-name. "I've got great news," he purred as he nuzzled his face against the back of her neck.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering what was so 'great' about the news.

"The doctor called and told me that our son's awake."

Well, that was very great news. Riza whirled around, arms firm around her waist as she stared at her husband. "Really?"

The forest child smiled lovingly at his partner and pressed a kiss against her forehead and said, quietly, "Yes really."

**XxX**


	22. In the Hospital Short

_Sorry it's so short! Net time it'll be much longer I promise!  
Disclaimer: Dont own FMA but I OWN THE PLOT!  
Ps Sorry it took so long and for such a short thing! T_T It'd be longer the next time! _

**In the Hospital**

**Tuesday, 4:27pm,****  
****3rd****October 1942,****  
****With Edward Auric Mustang,****  
****at the Hospital.**

He sighed. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and to the place he called home. Even his best friend was going home soon! Jean had woken up the day before except he seemed to have lost bits of his memories from the trauma to the head but the doctors said that there is a chance that he would get them back.

Ed looked over to the other bed, his friend was lying on his side, his blonde hair scattered on the pillows. He looked just fine, no injuries, no sickness; just healthy.

Ed frowned as he glared at the cast on his arm then his leg. While he on the other hand looked like a freaking cripple. Now he would have to rely on others and he hated that, he'd just be a burden to others and that was the least of all things he wanted to be.

_Do not worry __Xi__ǎ__o b__à__o. You will heal._

Ed blinked and looked around. No one was there but… it sounded like Shui!

_You are correct Xi__ǎ__o b__à__o._

He sounded happy and somehow that made him feel better. Now he wouldn't be alone since his best friend was knocked out on the next bed, his parents are with the doctors, Elysia was in school and her parents were probably at work.

Well, now he could wait. No problem.

**X**


	23. Sorry Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry but this story will be on hold for an indefinite period of time. It may not even continue but hopefully it would not come to that. I might revamp the whole story but this version will stay on the site with all your lovely reviews.

I apologize again. It's just that I lost my way with this story… And after so long all I have done is given this bad news and I am truly sorry.

Until next time, I guess…


End file.
